Silenced rumors
by Darkoslim
Summary: Liara t'soni becomes good friends with the most envied, popular and seemingly "perfect" girl in school, Addison Shepard. Rumors spread and get the best of liara. Can her new friend and potential lover stop the bullies while shepard fights her own demons and past? High school Au. Femshep/liara tali/garrus femshep/miranda
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So, this story takes place in high school in the year 2195. It's basically a drama angsty fanfic just like high school is meant to be. I won't hold you up from the story with a long An so enjoy!**

* * *

_Don't listen to the people who say that real life isn't like t__he story books, because that's exactly what it's like. Especially, high school. Say what you want but I definitely know what I'm talking about, people get pregnant, people get picked on, shit people have sex in the stairway between classes. This shit really happens, of course it's hard to believe. That is if you've never been in high school. Maybe that shit just doesn't happen to you. See I've figured it out, everything in high school is hush hush, you know? On the down low. Everyone know everything but no one ever says it out loud. It's weird actually._

_It's silenced torture._

* * *

"It's nothing she says, it's just the way she walks and the way she talks, it's everything." Liara t'soni admitted. Luckily, the chatter of the lunchroom covered liaras undying love confession for the most envied girl at the school. Addison Shepard. She was captain of the varsity bioball team since she was a freshman, she came from Britain and on her first day here she got into a serious relationship with her complete opposite the ice queen, Miranda Lawson. As far as everyone knew her life was perfect. she was perfect. The was her platinum blonde hair flowed and bounced when ever she moved and how her piercing but yet warming gray eyes struck you when she just glanced at you. She was perfect.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Tali zorrah screamed jumping up, grabbing the attention of the nearby tables.

Liara leaped at her friend, "Would you please be quiet!" The asari yelled in hushed tone. "It's bad enough that I told you, who knows how long before it just Bursts out of me."

Tali sat back down in her seat, "Alright. Okay I'm calm."

Liara cleared her throat, she picked up her fork. "Thank yo-"

"Eppppp!" Tali screeched giddily, "This is so exciting! You two would be so adorable together!"

"Nonono! Tali, that would never happen. That is just unimaginable to think that the most popular girl in the school would like me. She probably doesn't even know my name, let alone my existence."

Tali felt a pang of sympathy in her chest for her best friend. "Come on liara, Shepard hasn't dated anyone one since Miranda moved last year."

Liara sighed putting her hand in her hands, "And how does that make me feel any better?"

"Well, think about it this way it's not that she doesn't like you it's just she's…not looking for anyone." Tali continued, "Just think about me and garrus…"

And here we go again. Liara loved tali dearly but she and garrus varikain, aka shepard's bestfriend had this whole "fling" going on and ever since she hasn't shut up about him. Liara swears she brings him up in any situation if possible. She always just nods and tuned her out and think more about Shepard and how if she were here she wouldn't have to hear tali babbling on on and on about garrus.

"Please tali I do not wish to speak about garrus right now," Liara said as politely as ever. "you two went on a date once and moved on…well, he has at least."

Tali became silent. It scared liara she had to look up, of course she couldn't see the tornado of emotion that tali had going on behind her helmet but she could sense her feelings were hurt.

"Fine. We won't talk about garrus. But maybe we shouldn't talk at all." Tali stood up but liara grabbed her arm.

"Tali, I did not mean it-"

Tali hurried off before liara could finish her sentence.

The asari sighed helplessly, she burrowed her head in her hands. This whole her and Shepard falling in love thing wasn't going to work for obvious reasons, and she would just except that even though it hurt a little to actually let reality sink in.

"Geez, wonder what that was all about." Garrus said looking back at his bestfriend.

Shepard took a hefty bite of her bacon cheeseburger, "Wonder what what what's about?" Shepard said her mouth full of meats and cheese.

Garrus made a face, "…Uh yeah, tali just stormed off away from liara. Looks like they got into a fight. She looked pissed."

Shepard almost choked on her food, she swallowed it and began to laugh. "How could you tell behind that bucket?"

Garrus's manibles twitched, "I know because I can tell when she's mad, with or without her HELMET."

"Be serious garrus, you guys only went out on a date once and from what you've told me, it was terrible." Shepard said.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Garrus suggested. "And would you put that burger down? You have to stay in shape for bioball season."

Shepard sat down her burger, "Talk to who?"

"Liara."

Shepard bit it her lip, "I…I don't think that's a good idea, she kicked my ass in biotics and it's kinda awkward between us."

Garrus frowned, or that's what Shepard thought you can't really tell with turians. "Would just go talk to her?"

"Alright. Alright. I will. When the bell rings." Shepard held up her hands in surrender.

The bell rung and everyone began to scatter, Shepard watched anxiously as liara began to gather her things.

"Damn you unfortunate coincidence." Shepard mumbled.

Shepard swerved past the people hurrying out of the mess hall, she wanted to lose sight of the asari but then she didn't. For some reason she was actually nervous to talk to quiet beauty in her bio tech class, she was so unapproachable with those big blue eyes, little freckle like things that no other asari had and that shy smile she always gave when someone spoke to her. Shepard also liked the cute way she always tripped over her words and blushed when she was nervous and god be damned if she wasn't the smartest girl to ever walk the face of the citadel, it always scared Shepard to talk to her because what would she say? She was so smart, way smarter than Shepard could ever be, the blonde didn't want to say the wrong thing or something stupid, which never seemed to fail.

"Hey liara! Wait up!" Shepard called, liara looked back at the jogging blonde, her eyes widening when she came to full stop to let Shepard catch up.

"Shepard?" That was the only thing she could say, why was Addison Shepard talking to little ole nerdy liara? They had never spoken. Ever. Well, that's not entirely true, they are sparing partners in biotics 101 but the only thing they say in there is "Good luck."

Shepard flashed her pearly white teeth, "Hi. I just wanted to talk to you a bit." The two began to walk. So far so good, don't screw this up.

Liaras heart stopped on a dime, starting up again twice as fast. "Oh? What about?"

"You and tali." Shepard looked at the questionable look on liaras face. "What I mean is, garrus saw- well mostly everyone saw the little argument you two had in the mess. And he was wondering what was up."

Liara looked down at her feet, "Oh. That. Well if garrus would have like to know should he not be the one talking to me?"

Shepard sucked her teeth, "You know, that's actually a good question. Well, it doesn't matter now I guess. But anyways what did happened?"

"…uh I…" liaras hands became clammy and sweaty around her books she squeezed to her chest. She couldn't tell Shepard that they were talking about how in love she was with her or how tali was so in love with garrus either, because let's face it, tali was crazy about that turian.

The asari gulped, hoping Shepard couldn't hear it. "I can not say. I think it would only cause more problem-"

"Look at Lola tryin' to bag her a blue one!"

Shepard and liara looked over at the voice, of course it was none other than James vega. He leaned against the wall with shepard's second best friend Jennifer nought, they had this cocky look on the both of their faces that Shepard knew she was about to get in trouble, nothing good ever ended with these two by her side.

"Chill vega." Shepard chuckled.

James stood up and approached Shepard, jack in tow. "What? All I'm saying is-"

"Don't say it." Shepard warned.

Liara furrowed her brows, "Do not say what?"

Jack smiled, "That-"

"Liara we're gonna be late for class, we should go." Shepard said pushing her towards their class.

Entering the gym later than everyone else, all eyes were on them. The two awkwardly walked to their sparring mat taking a seat criss-crossed beside each other. The whispers and mutters trailed back to liara and Shepard, some of them making the modest asari blush.

"Alright. Settle down." Ms. Samara said softly, like she always did, she rarely ever yelled but people always listened so she didn't have to, there were so many rumors about ms. Samara like, At one point she ran with a mercenary gang and discovered her talent for combat. But then she left, to raise her three daughters, but discovered, they were all Ardat-Yakshi, so she killed them all. The reason everyone believes this story is because she's pure blood and everyone knows if you're pure blood chances are you'll more than likely have ardat-yakshi children.

"Shepard. Liara. Would you two please stand?" Ms. Samara said, she walked between the two as the stood. "You two are my most eligible students for demonstrations. You are both strong willed. Determined. Equal." Samara said eyeing Shepard. "Yes, liara is more skilled and cautious with her attacks, which gives her an upper hand sometimes. But Shepard is faster and she is quick to find an opening in the strongest defenses, like liaras." Samara turned to liara. "Ms. T'soni could you please preform a warp?" Samara stepped back. "Shepard I want you to go completely on instinct of what you think would be the best way to deal with not being torn to pieces in this situation."

"What?!" Shepard eyes widen. Liara was beyond powerful and even though Shepard was good at biotics liaras was naturally better.

Liara activated her biotics pushing a warp toward Shepard without warning. Quickly, but nearly losing her balance Shepard formed a weak barrier around her, strong enough to block the energy. Sorta. Shepard flew back, colliding with the gyms silver metal bleachers. Everyone oo'd on impact, samara walked calmy over to Shepard while everyone, including liara rushed to the scene.

"Oh goddess Shepard! A-Are you alright? I did not mean- well I did but I-I did-"

"Way to go t'soni." Growled Ashley Williams. "So help me if she's injured just when bio-ball practice is about to began."

Liara bit her lip, "Sorry…I didn't mean to hit her that hard."

"Step away. Go off begin practice before ALL of you are given detention." Samara said from behind the crowd. "None of you would wish to have the same fate."

The horde descended, some of them giving liara grimy stares and bumping past her for possibly hurting their star player. Liara felt terrible, it was all her fault. If Shepard was hurt she would become an even bigger outcast nerd than she already was and even then no one hated her but now they would.

Shepard let out a low groan that chilled liara to the bones. "I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Shepard rubbed her head. "Man, no wonder I almost died, I make really bad choices." Shepard held out her hand with a smile, "Help?"

_Was she really joking at a time like this?_ Liara pulled up Shepard, even though she wasn't that strong so Shepard really did most of the work, it was the thought that count.

"Shepard I am so sorry! I-I should have given you a warning!" Liara apologized again.

"Liara I'm fine. Really. Don't be so hard on yourself." Shepard grinned even wider, liara could see the sincere happiness in those gray eyes but somehow she still felt guilty.

"But…but-"

Shepard took a hold of liaras shoulders. "Liara." The blonde winced, "I'm fine. Don't worry about what they said, I'll be fine." Shepard lost her balance, rushing to regain it. Samara and liara took hold of her before she crumpled to the ground.

Liara turned her nose up at the sound of Shepard spitting blood onto the floor.

"Sorry." Shepard said to samara.

"Please go to the nurse Shepard and stop worrying about everything else. You did good today, do not forget with greatness comes practice and pain." Samara let go of Shepard. "Liara, would you please Escort Shepard to the nurse."

Liara gave a nod before her and Shepard proceeded down the hall.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have been more careful." Liara admitted. Again.

Shepard laughed. "I should've been better, I wasn't doing my best and I payed the price, lesson learned huh?"

_How could she blame_ _herself?__ I did this_. Liara shook her head, "Shepard I think you could take your own advice, this was in no possible way your fault. If anything you did the only thing you could do."

"Which to remind you isn't that good." Shepard opened the door for liara, "beauties first."

Liara turned a interesting shade of blue before rushing in the office before Shepard could see.

Shepard limped in following the asari, "Chakawas I'm baaaacck!" She said in a sing song voice." Shepard sat on the table In the white quite room, she glanced at the time before looking at the shy asari examining the room. "She must be at lunch now, she'll be back any minute I believe."

Liara turned around to the blonde, now that she thought about it she had never been in the company of her this long, it excited liara, it made her happy to know how nice Shepard was. But it also scared her, she never wanted to mess anything up.

Shepard lied down on the examining table, groaning and wincing on her way down. "Damn. I don't feel too good."

Liara gasped, cover her mouth in shock. "Shepard you are bleeding. Under your shirt."

Shepard wasted no time pulling the shirt over her head and looking at the bloodstains in the white shirt. "Aw. I liked this shirt."

Liara, caught in a daze from the half naked shepard in front of her, tried not look directly at her and forcing her eyes to only stare at shepard's gray ones and not her hard rippling tanned abs. She also tried not to eye the mysterious angry scars scatter here and there across her body, they looked full of pain and burden and liara didn't want to cross boundaries and say something offensive and ruined their…friendship. Were they friends?

"Liara?" Shepard called. She snapped her fingers. "Yo! T'soni!"

Liara shook her head, she realized in her time of thinking of ways not to get caught looking at the blonde she was staring right at her. "I was" liara tried her hardest not to blush, it was an automatic giveaway. "You look really bad." She blurted.

Shepard furrowed her brows, "Well that's a first, should I put my shirt back on?"

"No!" Liara said a little more alarmed than she should've. "Goddess no, I meant that you look bad- but! good… what I mean is your body looks more than amazing, it's quiet beautiful actually…" Shepard cocked a brow at the asari who was flushed a darker blue than ever before. She felt so small under shepard's gaze. Whenever the blonde stared at her with those big gray almond eyes Liara felt as if she was a pray to her, like a mouse and a snake, Shepard teasing her tantalizingly with just a stare, never knowing when or if she's going to pounce."goddess, that probably made it worst l-let me start ov-"

"Liara." Shepard said not trying laugh too hard, "As much as I would love to hear you ramble cutely all day, I was just joking, I knew what you meant."

Liara sighed, "I feel absolutely dunce yet relived all at once." She said resting her head in her hand.

Before laughing it off Shepard looked back at the clock. "I'm getting blood everywhere, and I don't know when chakawas will get back. Could you…patch me up?"

Liara looked at the long slash up and down shepard's abdomen that almost oozed with blood. It did look pretty bad and it was her fault, but if she did this that meant she had a bigger chance of messing up. Liara grabbed some sanitary wipes from a nerby drawer and began to cautiously wipe the blood away, "When I apply the medigel, you should feel a tingle and sting." Liara said.

Shepard nodded hesitantly, liara gently rubbed the medigel over the wound dragging out a small groan from the blonde.

Liara stopped,"Should I stop? Does it hurt too much?"

The blonde bit her lip, "Just keep going you're almost done."

Liara rubbed tenderly at the long slash until all of the medigel was gone. She never imagined she would be touching Shepard so intimately. Well it kinda was intimate, liara will take what she can. She's not complaining. And to her pleasure neither was Addison.

"The worst parts over now, could you try to sit up please?" Liara said politely. After that the asari felt a little shaky, she noticed that her hands were becoming jittery and sweaty. she had excepted that she couldn't just make it stop, she begged her body to calm down, trying to convince it as if it wasn't her herself feeling this way. G_et a hold of yourself t'soni! Even though you just massaged a half naked Shepard and she's watching you with those eyes and you can feel it! Goddess, I wish she wouldn't do that!_

"Uh, liara? Are you alright? I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Shepard said cocking a brow.

Liara grabbed the gauze from the top shelf of the dresser, "What?" She tripped over her own feet walking back over to Shepard, quickly regaining her balance, she looked at the sexy lopsided grin Shepard was giving her, making her even more nervous. "No…it's just…I'm still a little overwhelmed by what happened in biotics 101." She lied. She wouldn't dare look into shepard's eyes, that would only deepen her blush and embarrassment.

Shepard knew she was lying, but decided not to tease her…even though that was starting to turn into something Shepard highly enjoyed.

"I said it's okay, it was my fault." Shepard said.

Liara wanted to protest but she learned Shepard was stubborn and once she had mind set there was no changing it, so instead she started wrapping the gauze around shepard's torso, making sure it was tight so it wouldn't slip off in the middle of class.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Shepard started.

_Oh no_. "Yes, what is it?" Liara said.

Shepard cleared her throat,"So you're insanely good at biotics, and even though I'm not really in any condition to be sparing with you, could you…you know teach me better control? It would really help me in bio-ball. We could go to my house and practice if you want and afterwards I can take you home."

Liara could help but smile widely at the offer, "I would love to Shepard, that sounds…off the chain.

Shepard chuckled. Then she became louder. Then she burst into fits of laughter, her laugh bouncing of the walls almost scaring liara. She liked it. "That!…that! Oh my god!" Shepard curled over with laughter. She wiped her her tears away and stopped when she saw a confused asari eyeing her.

"I am sorry but I'm having a hard time figuring out what is humorous. Did I use the saying wrong?" Liara said.

"No, it's just…that was unbelievably adorable. I just wouldn't expect you using really really old human slang." Shepard laughed.

liara gave small smile brushing off the blush with a little laugh. "I suppose that was completely out of character wasn't it? I've been researching human common interactions and customs recently."

The blonde gave one last chuckle. "You know, I think this is start to beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2- Where it begun

_**Silenced Rumors.**_

**_Chapter two: Where it begun._**

* * *

Shepard wasn't perfect at everything, that's just absurd. And even though she did however have her own ways of doing things and did them good didn't mean she did everything better than everyone else. Well, maybe just a little. Blake. That had been shepard's savior, now if you wanted perfect he was the man you were looking for. Blake shepard was Shepards father, her REAL father. He would do any and everything for Shepard and hannah, her mother. He would always say, "Addison. Every time you smile the world becomes a little less darker." So she did, every day she came home, she would hurry to greet her hero at the door with the biggest grin that she could possibly give without her face ripping into two. But one day, he didn't come home. She had called him over and over and over again with no answer. Of course like any eight year old would, she waited for him to come home. She would almost break her neck trying to run to the window to see if the cars coming and going were him, but it wasn't. None of them. After that hannah had become worried too, he wouldn't even pick up her calls, so she drove to his work to find out he left an hour ago. Later that night, Shepard and hannah had found out that he had been speeding home- so he could see his little girl waiting on him with that big smile. He got into a car wreck. He died on impact, the other driver was drunk and high on helix of course. Shepard was smart, she knew exactly what going on. But she had to be strong for her mom, that's what her dad would want. For them to be strong for each other, but hannah was a mess for while. After all, her parents just completely adored each other. she found out she was pregnant a month after the accident, she gave birth to a girl, tori. Shepard and tori were the only things hannah had left of Blake. At fifteen, Shepard joined a gang called the Tenth Street Reds, also being the year that hannah became a little more than friendly with some douche, named Daniel Young she meet at a nearby gym, they began to date and got married the next year, then he forced them to move to the citadel. It angered Shepard, more than anything had every had before, even when she saw the under the influence guy who murdered her father. She did some unmentionable things in that gang to provide for her mom just to get money, that still to this day she didn't say out loud…not like suck dick or something like that…but you know worst…er. And for what? For some dick to walk in her life and take over? She hated everything. That fucking steroid monkey micro dick step dad. Her mom. The world and even at one point her father, because he lied. The world never got a little brighter, not even when she smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000

"_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame, Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain, I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here. Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink. Bring your body baby I could bring you fame. And that's my mother fucking words too, Just let me mother fucking love you…"_

Drama, singing or acting was kind of an outlet for Shepard. Of course, Daniel didn't approve because he thought drama club was for pussies. But Shepard loved it just as much as bioball or any other sport. But most of all singing and writing songs, they were always songs that related to her life, no one ever sensed that when she sung them. Except liara. Tali would always tease liara about always "stalking" Shepard while she sung in the auditorium, saying that she was, "Such a creep." But liara purely only did it for research. Or that's what she'll tell you if you ask. She would sit back stage and sway back and forth to shepard's sweet melodies. Concentrating on her words to decipher the meaning and emotion that poured out when she sung.

Liaras eyes opened at the stopping of the music. She stopped moving and stood quietly.

"Wow Shepard you never told me that you could sing!" Liara heard a girls voice say.

In shock and curiosity, liara walked over to the big velvet curtain and peeked through to the stage. _Who would be watching Shepard sing? Who knew that she even did this?…except me. _

"Thanks shi. I was kinda nervous, I haven't sung in front of people in a weeks." Shepard said.

Of course. It had to be shi'ara , she was always after Shepard. And of course Shepard was completely oblivious like she is with everyone else who was infatuated with her. Including me, luckily.

Shi'ara stepped a little closer, "Well. You did amazing." Her voice becoming a little more tantalizing. "And I think you deserve a reward…" she said looking up at shepard.

Shepard cocked a brow, "Well…okay? I don't know what kinda reward I could possibly get but uh…I wasn't that good."

_Why is must she always diminish her talents?_

"Say, how's about we go get something to eat after school? My treat." The asari offered.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah…no, I have to train after school with liara. Sh-"

Shi'ara held up her hands, "Wait. Wait. Wait. Nerd liara?"

"No. Liara. You know, smart, talented, gorgeous liara." Shepard deadpanned.

_She…stood up for me._ Liara smiled like a fool._ If only tali wasn't still angry with me, she would love to hear this! Oh, Shepard…oh goddess I really am a creep._

Shi'ara folded her arms, "From what I heard she purposely tried to kill you this morning, and now she's just trying to get on your good side so you will make her popular."

Liara felt a gasp leap out of her throat, quickly cutting it off by cupping her mouth. She stood there quietly, squinting her eyes almost shut, afraid if she blinked they would hear it and find her.

"What was that?" Shi'ara said.

Shepard looked around, "What was what?"

Shi'ara waved it away, "Never mind. The point is, she's using you!"

_I am not!…who would say such a thing?_

Shepard shook her head, "Nah. Liaras not like you guys, she's a real friend. Thanks for the…warning? But I'm fine. It's getting late, I should go."

Shepard began to walk away before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard wait." Shi'ara spun the blonde around. "Here's your reward." The asari grabbed shepard's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Liaras eyes widened. _How…what?!_ She felt angry. Disgusted. Sad. Slightly hungry. She felt like her heart would explode. Liara couldn't take this any longer. Something had to be done. She pushed opened the curtains, shocking Shepard away from the kiss.

"Oh! Um…Shepard. I was just looking for you… am I-"

Shepard wiped her mouth, "Uh no no, shi'ara was just uh…"

Shi'ara licked her lips, "Giving out star the reward she deserves."

"Right!" Shepard yelled but then shook her head. "I mean no! Th-that's not right."

Liara nodded. "I see…"

Shi'ara flashed a devious smirk toward liara, then looking back at the dazed and confused blonde. "Talk to you later Shepard. Give me a call if you change your mind."

All Shepard could do is nod and watch shi'ara sway out the room.

Liara cleared her throat, "Well…are you ready to go?"

"Uh sure, just let me grab my kiss- keys! I Mean keys…dammit."

* * *

The car ride was kinda quiet, and a tad bit uncomfortable. Liara couldn't bring it up because she didn't want to over step her boundaries, they were friends apparently but would not being noisy and asking questions about it make it seem like they're not?

"About what happened in the auditorium…I don't know where that came from. But when you stepped in that was reallllly…awkward."

"Yes. Yes it was…I over heard shi'ara speaking badly about me. Thank you for standing up for me Shepard, I appreciate it."

"No problem, that's what friends are for liara." Shepard continued casually, "So! I haven't seen too many dogs around here, have you ever seen one before?"

Liara furrowed her brows, "What is a…dog?"

Shepard smirked at her naiveness. "Well, they're kinda like…varen but friendlier and cuter and hairier. There are many different types, but mine just so happens to be a German Shepard named wolf. They're really beautiful creatures, some of them. Usually Humans keep them as pets."

"I'm actually excited to see it, do they bite?"

"Sometimes, but mine licks. That just means he likes you, He's a softie." Shepard said.

Liara smiled, "I can see where he gets it from."

Shepard looked at liara with the biggest grin she's ever given her, "Wow. Wow. I can't believe you just called me soft."

Liara giggled, "Why, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You just wait, my little sister will tell you just how tough her big sister is." Shepard chuckled.

Liara could hear the joy in shepard's voice when she talked about her sister, she smiled. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah." Shepard said leaning back in the driver seat with a lopsided grin. "She's nine. She thinks she knows everything, her names tori. She'll talk your head off and will play for hours, she's sweet though, she's gonna love you."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" Shepard asked.

Liara sighed, "Sadly, no. I spent most of my childhood without any social interactions with anything living thing except sad enough to say, my mother."

Shepard laughed, "Wow. That made me want to cry, and I thought my childhood was rough."

Liara pushed shepard's shoulder with a little laugh, "It's not funny."

"I thought asari were suppose to be the social butterflies of the universe, you're like socially disabled…more like crippled." Shepard laughed even harder.

"Ha ha very funny Shepard." Liara smiled.

Shepard laughed inwardly, "Hm, sarcasm huh? You're catching on to humans faster than I thought."

Shepard's car came to a hault, parking in front of a two story Victorian style home. It was actually quite lovely, white with red window shutters that matched the roses place neatly in rows of two creating a walk way to the door, The huge yard covered in fresh green cut grass, it screamed perfect.

Shepard got out the car hurrying to open liaras door. "Milady." Liara thanked the blonde when she shut the door behind her.

"Oh!" Shepard jumped in front of liara. "I should probably go first."

Shepard grabbed her keys, she could already hear her barking dog rushing to greet her at the door, she unlocked the door and entered. Wolf bounced up and down at the sight of his master, but quickly stopping once seeing the mysterious person beside his best friend.

Wolf cocked his head to the side one ear up and the other down.

Liara hid behind Shepard, "What is he doing?" She whispered.

"He's just checking you out." Shepard crouched down to wolf. "This is liara. She's really pretty isn't she, boy?"

Liara blushed, "He can't understand you."

Shepard chuckled, "Watch. Wolf, liaras pretty isn't she boy? Bark once for yes bark twice for no."

Wolf stood up and walked closer to the asari, liara was so nervous but didn't want Shepard to know. So she kept her cool and took deep slow breaths. The dog sniffed liara, he looked back at Shepard with his brown eyes and barked once.

Shepard stood. "See, told you.

"Is that sissy?!" A distant voice called.

Little foot steps could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Here she comes." Shepard warned.

A little girl with big gray almond eyes and red hair came yelling and bouncing toward Shepard. Liara smiled as she watched Shepard scoop up the little girl in her arms and spin her around, squeals of delight coming from the girl.

"Hey sunshine! How was your day at school?" Shepard smiled.

"Omg it was fabulous! First we had recess and me and my asari bestie, Sarah-" tori eyed the person behind her sister, "hold up! hold up!" She said putting her hands up.

"What? What?" Shepard chuckled.

"You! Have a asari friend too?!" Tori said looking at liara."

"Yep, her names liara. She's helping me with biotics, she's crazy good." Shepard said.

"Nice to meet you tori." Liara smiled.

"Wow sissy she's pretty! She even sounds pretty!" Tori motioned for liara to lean in, liara leaned over inches away from the little girl. "Run away as fast as you can, my sister can be a little nuts-"

"Alright!" Shepard put down her sister. "Why don't you go play outside?"

Liara laughed, "Don't worry tori. I can take her."

"The sass with you today!" Shepard said.

"Yeah, she's kinda a softie." Tori giggled before running off.

"Told you." Liara said as a matter of fact.

The awkwardness had deteriorated along with that feeling of worrying about saying the wrong thing, it's like they had known each other forever. Liara never knew Shepard had such a rounded personality, she wondered how her and Miranda had ever became so emotionally evolved in each other, Shepard was SO nice and such a great person to be around and Miranda was cold and calculating and would push everyone away. But was she really like that behind closed doors? Liara almost wanted to ask but that feeling did stick in the back of her mind.

"What is all that damn noise for?" A man yelled.

Liara heart shook from the voice and seeing Shepard tense up wasn't very soothing either.

A man, about six-four- which wasn't that much taller than the six-two blonde, one hundred and fifty-six ponds of muscle came around the corner with nothing but anger in his black eyes.

"Nothing. Daniel." Shepard said.

"Dont call me by my first name like you pay bills around here." He growled, the mans eyes darted to liara. "Who is this? Didn't I tell you not to have people in my house?"

Shepard clenched her fist, "This isn't your damn house. I wish my mum would kick your sorry ass out already!"

Liara eyes widened, this was strange. She had never seen Shepard with such rage, and even if she did get mad not this much and not this quickly.

"Shepard, I could go if that is what you want?" Liara said. Liara was raised with the utmost manners but she did not appreciate how this man was talking to her friend, she would listen and do as she was told but if there was one thing her father taught her was, "don't give respect to people who didn't return the favor, now go get me a beer."

"Yes-"

"No. It's fine, tori should be outside in the back. Could you go out and wait for me please?" Shepard said.

Liara nodded, she didn't want to leave Shepard alone. Something about that man probably her father didn't seem right. Liara could hear them yelling and cursing when she closed the sliding door completely. Liara made her way down the wooden stairs leaning to the big opened yard.

"Liara! Over here!" Tori called her strawberry hair shinning in the sun.

Liara walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her. The little girl sighed, "You know, they always fight like that. Sometimes they fight FIGHT."

"Goddess, that's terrible. How could he hurt her?" Liara said looking a little mortified.

Tori shrugged. "Well, my sister is tough. She gets beat up and sometimes he does too. She protects me and mummy, she hates him. I do too. He not our real dad anyhow."

"She certainly is…" liara said, drifting off to thoughts of just how amazing the blonde was.

"Hey?"

Liara snapped back to reality, "Yes?"

"You aren't my sisters girlfriend or anything are you?" Tori asked.

I wish. Liara felt tingling in her cheeks, "No…no. Your sister is just my friend."

"Oh…It's just she looks at you the way she use to look at Miranda." Tori smiled, "I think she might have a thing for blue eyes."

"Hey, sorry about that."

Liara turned around to Shepard waking toward them. Her hair blowing in the cool summer wind and the way her gray eyes shimmered in the sunlight, but then liaras heart stopped. "Shepard? What-"

Shepard shushed liara, "We'll talk about it later I'm fine." Shepard sat down criss-crossed. "So what are we talking about?"

Liara kept staring at the purple bruise under shepard's left eye. How dare he ruin her beauty?

"Just girl talk. None of your business." Tori laughed.

"What? I'm a girl too." Shepard smiled.

Tori raised her brows, "Since when?"

Shepard squinted her eyes, "I have a feeling we have a problem."

The red head stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You wanna go?!"

Shepard shielded herself, "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

A smile spread across Tori's face, "You better if you know what's good for you. And since you were such a good little punk I'll pick you some flowers, because I'm just that nice." Tori ran off and began picking nearby flowers.

Shepard shook her head with a smile, turning her attention back to liara who had never stopped staring at the bruise below her eye.

"Well he hit me…" Shepard said pressing her lips together. "It's gonna swell but I'll put some ice on it and uh…"

Liara reached out and grazed the wound with her finger tips, "It looks painful. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine I always am." Shepard smiled. "No worries, I hit him just as hard, but anyways changing the subject. We should get started."

"What?"

Shepard stood helping liara up, "You know biotics?" Shepard looked down at their hands, "you can let go anytime."

Liara pulled away with a little blush, "Oh…sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I said you could I didn't say you had to." Shepard smiled.

Liara looked down at her feet feeling that awkwardness and shyness feeling her back up, "I-I just th-"

"And she's back ladies and gentlemen! Where's that sassy sarcasm now Hm?" Shepard winked. "Oh and by the way I was going easy on you in bio today just to make that clear."

Liara crossed her arms as she activated her biotics, "If that's what you have to tell yourself."

Shepard clenched her chest with a chuckle, "Ouch! You have wounded me." She activated her biotics, "Maybe I should return the favor?"

* * *

"My house is right up here on the left."

Liara was so excited to get home, and not because she had just single handedly had the best day of her entire existence but to tell tali all about how this had been the best day of entire existence. Of course she could have gone without ripping her clothing to pieces with all the biotic training but she had spent the whole day with the girl that she never thought in a million years would speak to her! And yeah, there was still those awkward moments whenever the blonde would say something that would make liara blush and yeah, there was still boundaries that liara couldn't cross and then where liara couldn't tell if Shepard was flirting with her or just being her charming self and the asari didn't know what to say and just decided looking like an idiot. Other than that everything was amazing.

Shepard let out a low whistle, "Wow. Cool house." Shepard stopped the car and looked at liara, "I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are those freckles on your face or what? Because I love them. And are your eyebrows tattooed on?" Shepard said.

Liara let out a small laugh, "Goodnight Shepard." Liara climbed out of the car closing the door behind her.

Shepard rolled down her car window, "Oh come on don't leave me in suspense!" She yelled out to the asaris back side. "Could you at least tell me if you were born with those eyebrows?! Or did they just like appear?!"

"Goodnight." Liara hollered back.

Liara rushed inside her house closing the door behind quietly, she slid down the door with a deep sigh. Shepard was beyond great. She was better than liara could ever imagine! Liara peeked out the window, the skycar had just began to ride smoothly down the citadels silent streets.

"Ahhhh!" Liara squealed. She took her a deep breath, "Calm down t'soni, you have spending too much time around tali. It was just practice with Shepard. She's a person. You are a person. These things happen."

A big giddy smile spread across liaras face. She ran up the stairs to her room like a a flash of lightning. She belly flopped on her queen sized bed and activated her omni tool.

"Call tali." She commanded.

"Calling tali…please hold."

Liara felt a little uneasy, that's right tali was mad at her. And now she wanted to talk about Shepard like her friend wanted to talk about garrus. Was that selfish? Of course it was but liara would listen to tali ramble on and on about her turian "lover" and liara used lover loosely.

"Well well well look what the varen drug in." Tali said her arms crossed, her holovid shimmering in the dark.

"Tali I called to apologize, it was foolish of me to think talking to my friend in such a way was okay." Liara said.

Tali sat there in silence. "Okay, I forgive you." Liara sighed with relief but then tali continued, "just answer me this liara, and you swear you will tell me the truth."

Liara didn't even hesitate, "Yes! Of course!"

"What in the keelah are you doing at shepard's house?!" Tali screamed.

Liara winced, "Will you be quite? I don't my mother and father to wake up! And…and how did you know?"

"The whole school is talking about!" Tali yelled in a hush tone. "So?"

Liara laid her forehead in her hand, "Goddess the entire school? This is terrible, Shepard needed some help in biotics, so her and I went to her house and trained. It was nothing I can assure you."

Tali shook her head, "Come on liara I'm your best friend. Tell me everything. I know you didn't just call me to apologize."

Liara bit her lip to hold back her smile but she couldn't, "Okay! It was voniferus! She is so nice and she is so great with her little sister. Her little sister is so precious! But…there is one thing…"

"What?"

"I should not say. It's not my right." Liara said.

"Okay. Okay. I understand, but I have some great news!" Tali smiled. probably.

"What is it?"

"Garrus and I are going to this party Saturday and Shepard, will definitely be there you should come…if you know what I mean?"

Liara shook her head, "No. I have no idea what you mean."

The door swung open and revealed an much older asari.

"There you are!" Aethyta smiled, "So little wing where have you been? It's a little late to just now be getting home."

Tali laughed, "Little wing?"

Liara blushed with annoyance, she ended the call. Looking back at her father as she sat down on the foot of the bed, "I was just caught up at the…uh library."

Aethyta nodded, "Nice try kid. Now Where were you? And don't try to lie again because you're shit at it, and don't think I didn't see that blonde human girl in that car."

Liara sighed, "Alright. Her name is Addison Shepard, she is a girl from school and I went to her home to help her with her biotics."

"Ah, I knew this day would come. My little wing was experimenting for the first time.-"

"Wait what?"

Aethyta place her hand on liaras, "It's okay liara. I remember the first time your mother and I had sex, we used biotics and boy did we wreck the fucking room, nezzie was an anima-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Liara pushed her father out the room. "Get out! Please father I do not wish to speak about…about that!" Liara pushed aethyta out the door.

"Just please tell me you at least were on top!"

"We-we didn't even do that!" Liara closed the door, "Goodnight father!"

"Doggy style then?!"


	3. Chapter 3- spending time

**_Silenced Rumors_**

**_chapter three: Spending time._**

* * *

"Little wing. Little wing… Get the hell up!"

Liara shot up in her bed, "Yes!" She wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth, "Who is it?"

"Well I'll give you a hint. It's the best dad in the world that you keep secrets from."

The asari rolled her eyes, "Father, I told you. Shepard and I did none of those obscure obscenities that you say." Liara yawned. "What time is it?" She threw the covers off of her, goosebumps engulfed her body when the cold air hit her skin, She hastily walked over to the door.

"Oh about six thirty." Said a strange voice.

Liara furrowed her brows, "father?" She opened the door.

Shepard smiled, "How ya doin'?" The blonde looked down with a cocked brow. "Really? Hanar panties?"

Liara slammed the door, causing the entire house to shake or that's what it felt like to her, then again the room was spinning. She felt drained from all the blood leaving the rest of her body and retreating to her cheeks.

"What! W-what?! What are you doing here?!" A muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, "I uh…was in the neighborhood. And I thought I would take you out to breakfast before school."

"Goddess…th-this is insane!" Liara scattered throughout her room sorting though her neatly folded clothes. "I can't believe she saw me in my underwear!" She yelled quietly to herself.

"Uh you know what? This…this is weird isn't it? I just saw you in your underwear, this is unexpected. I should go probably." Shepard yelled.

Liara hoisted up her skirt and tugged on her sweater vest. "No! No! It's alright, I am almost finished." The asari sprinted to the bathroom, she turned on water splashing water on her face and and began brushing her teeth.

"I'll wait downstairs alright?"

"Okay!" Liara yelled spitting toothpaste everywhere. "Ew…"

Shepard trotted down the stairs, she passed by a mirror only to back up and Check herself out. She smoothed out her uniform khakis and sweater vest, her hair was perfectly parted to the side and brushed. She hated it. It was too perfect. The blonde groaned as she tried to make her hair look terrible but failed miserably. Sighing in defeat she took off her sunglasses and examined the ugly bruise that were now on both of her eyes. Of course not to long before liara left, her and Daniel had got into another fight.

_I'm a deadbeat?! You were a fucking dirty street gang member before I came along! I should send your ass straight to jail! You worthless piece of shit!_

"So you're the girl giving my girl the business?"

Shepard quickly put back on her glasses before turning around. "…the business?"

Aethyta stretched out a hand for Shepard to take. "Matriarch aethyta, liaras father."

"Addison Shepard." Shepard shook the hand firmly before letting go. "Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home and daughter."

Aethyta crossed her arms."Yeah yeah you too kid, Now tell me. Because my own daughter is too…embarrassed to, was she on top?"

Shepard smiled with one brow up, "Excuse me?"

"Aethyta, dear? Are you ready for another roun- oh!" A another asari came from upstairs, she quickly closed her robe when she saw the blonde human with a very amused look on her face. "Um hello. And who are you?" She said walking toward Shepard.

"I'm Addison Shepard, I'm from liaras school I was gonna take her out for breakfast before school,which…" Shepard looked at her watch, "we might be late for."

"I'm matriarch benezia, please to meet you."

"I'm ready to go Shepard." Liara said walking down the stairs. "Although mentally I am still not."

"You look great." Shepard said, "It's only about five til seven we still I say have…thirty minutes to eat breakfast."

"Ohhh so this is Shepard? The charming human from school?" Benezia said.

"Uhh…come on Shepard we are already off schedule!" Liara said dragging The blonde to the door.

"Nice to meet you mrs. T'soni and mrs. T'soni!"

* * *

"Okay, come on."

Liara swallowed her bacon. She had never had it before but man did she love it. Some of it was sweet, some were salt, savory, crunchy, chewy, the consistency and flavors never ended. She wanted more, but since Shepard was paying she didn't want oblige, or seem fat. She highly doubted Shepard would mind. She just wasn't judgmental. "Excuse me?"

"The Hanar panties, we can't just not talk about how cute it was." Shepard smiled.

Liara laughed softly, "That was far from cute it was utterly embarrassing." She shook her head, "I do not know what's worst that or the even more incredulous conversation you probably had with my father."

Shepard chuckled, "Yeah. About that, what is the business and when did I give it to you? And why did she ask were you on top?"

"I have no ide-"

"That's just crazy talk! Of course you'd be on top!" Shepard casually peered up from her plate of food at the quiet asari. "Kidding. Don't get your blasto panties in wad."

"Goddess I am never going to live this one down am I?" Liara said.

"Well, not as long as I'm around, and it's gonna be pretty hard to get rid of me now that I've seen you." Shepard laid her hand on top of liaras, "The real you."

_What is this? This has to be a dream._ Liara felt weak, she couldn't move anything on her body if she tried. "The real me?"

"I remember how we use to be like that, don't you elan?" A woman from nearby table whispered. She turned to Shepard with a smile, "excuse me What are you two? College freshman?"

"Actually were high school seniors." Shepard smiled.

"Oh high school sweet hearts? This is elan, my wife, We use to be just like you two, young and in love. I'm Debby by the way." The woman said.

Shepard looked toward liara shaking her head and back to Debby, "Oh…um we're…not high school sweet hearts? We're just friends." Shepard pulled her hand away. "Just friends… two peas in a pod. Amigos."

Liara nodded, "Correct. Two peas in a pod…?"

"Don't worry." Debby begun, "I even said that at once."

Elan groaned, "Not this again."

"Yes this again! You know what? don't we every have cute little breakfast dates huh?!" Debby screamed.

Elan slammed her fist on the table,"What do you call this!?"

Shepard looked at liara, "Let's go." She mouthed.

Liara nodded, "Please."

Shepard quickly laid a few credit chits on the table and the two hurried out of the building rushing to get in the car.

"I hope we are never like that." Liara started, "That would put too much stress on our children." Liara looked over to the confused blonde. "Kidding."

Shepard laughed, "Okay. okay. You actually had me going for a second…besides there's no way I could date a girl who wears blasto panties."

Liara smiled, "Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious…and I can not date a girl who doesn't appreciate the finer things such as intergalactic specter hanar based panties."

Shepard fell into bits of laughter all the way down the road, "That was cute. You're cute."

Liara blushed but kept up with the conversation, "What? What did I say?" She smiled.

"…Panties. It's the way you said it, your voice has this soft echoey feel to it, and it was just…" Shepard shrugged. "Cute."

Liara stayed quiet for a while, before talking. "Shepard? What is your definition of cute? If I might ask."

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Hm. That's hard. I mean there's different types of cute. I think my little sister is cute, I think my dog is cute, I think old people are cute, I think your cute but not in the way of any of those other ways. More of a…I could see myself…you know…possibly maybe having a little crush on you. Even with the as you said utterly embarrassing blasto panties."

"Cru-"

The Skycar came to an lurching hault, students in the parking lot turned their attention toward the two cars that nearly crashed into each other. Shepard cursed under her breath, her heart slowing down once she was able to breathe again. She turned toward liara, the asari panted heavily like a dog in heat. She had a death grip on the seatbelt and shepard's hand that had been laying precariously in her lap.

"Shit. That was fucking close." Shepard said running a hand through her neat hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Liara said becoming less tense, she let go of shepard's hand. "Sorry." Her cheeks becoming a little darker than the rest of her.

"It's alright." Shepard looked ahead at the idiot who almost caused the crash. "I'll be right back." Shepard got out of the car and closed the door. She approached the car, trying to calm down before she dented who's ever car it was.

"Hey. You kinda almost killed us back there Jacob." Shepard said.

Jacob Taylor, use to love everyone, everything and anything. Good guy, straight A's social butterfly. But not anymore, he hates Shepard to the core. After Shepard moved here and got into relationship with his "ex" if that's what you want to call it, miranda was drunk and it got the best of her and they "hooked up" he only got to third base but he tells everyone he went all the way, but shepard's seen Miranda's vagina on multiple occasions and there has never been a penis in it…suprisingly. Now he drowns his misery that once brought him happiness, liquor.

Jacob got out the car and slammed the car door. "So? You think just because your big cheese that you can talk to me anyway you want?"

Shepard's nose curled up at the smell of alcohol on his breath, "Big cheese? Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. I am." Jacob said, then he laughed. "You know, it's actually quite funny. If you had of died when we got into a car wreck you and your dad would hav-"

Shepard shoved Jacob against his car. "I would keep my fucking mouth if I were you."

A crowd gathered around the two, everyone of course with their omni tools out. Vega stepped forward, "Aye Lola chill he's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Move! move! outta my fucking way!" Jack pushed pass the spectators and walked toward Shepard. "Nah vega fuck that shit. This just got personal. 'Cause I didn't find that shit funny at all."

Jacob laughed harder, "You think people are suppose to feel sorry for you just because your dad died? You too jack, just because you're a fucking orphan and you supposedly grew up on the streets you think you scare everybody, now you deserve sympathy jack, because of how pathetic you are."

Shepard grabbed Jacob by the collar, "You fucking prick! I outta beat the living crap out of you."

Liara finally got out of the car and hurried to the scene. "Shepard do not do anything you might regret!"

"Come on Shepard do it. Show everyone here that you're not the perfect little bitch that everyone makes you out to be." Jacob smiled.

Shepard could feel her blood boiling, her heart pumping like a steam engine.

"Shepard please." Liara begged.

Shepard activated her biotics and pushed Jacob into his car, "I won't give you the satisfaction of me kicking your twisted ass. But I have no control over what jack does to you. You better hope you see another day."

Jack cracked her knuckles, "Oh and trust me I don't have anything holding me back."

Shepard hopped back in her car with liara in tow, everyone either watched Shepard drive to find a parking spot or jack mercilessly beat Jacob to a pulp. Shepard actually use to like Jacob even though he countlessly tried to steal Miranda away from her.

Liara hesitated, "Do you want to talk about what happened? What was he talking about? I thought Daniel was your father."

Shepard sighed, "Daniel is my step dad…my dad died in a car crash a long time ago…some idiot driving drunk and under the influence of helix."

Liara laid her hand on shepard's. "Shepard i am so sorry."

Shepard interlocked their fingers, "Thanks. You're really a good friend."

Shepard parked her car. "I don't even want to for to school." Shepard laid her head back on the seat, she looked down at their hands. "You can let go anytime."

"Sorry…again." Liara tried to pull away, but Shepard had a grip on her.

"I didn't say you had to." Shepard smirked wearily. "Panties."

* * *

"Ladies! Ladies! I understand you all want the role of grace! But only one of can be!" Udina yelled, "All of you were dreadful anyways."

Kelly chambers pushed forward through the crowd of girls, "If anyone's being grace it's me! No is allowed to kiss Shepard…well except Miranda because she would totally punch me if she was here."

Udina rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You all are her because you want a love scene with Addison Shepard?!"

"Yes!" All of them yelled.

The drama teacher sighed, "I swear this school treat Shepard as if she's some sort of royalty."

Shepard bounced down the stairs of the auditorium as the bell rung for lunch. She was beyond excited to get to lunch and sit with liara. Maybe. There was that feeling in her chest that said: "you're spending too much time with her. You're gonna bring her into your fucked up world and lose a great friend. Shepard walked through the hallway as if the "dispute" with Jacob never happen. Although Shepard wasn't really thinking too much about it, she wondered what had happened to jack. Did she get caught eventually? Shepard prayed she didn't. Jacob deserves everything he got handed to him and no it wasn't because he was talking about her father it's because he disrespected jack. He has no idea what she's been through, what her and Shepard had been through together.

Running with the reds every night. Doing things she was proud of and didn't think she would do everyday. See grouse things that could haunt your dreams if you weren't insane enough to Handel them. Because to do crazy things you had to be a little insane yourself.

"Attention seniors, excuse the interruption, if you have not returned your field trip form to omega, please do so by the end on sixth period today. Thank you."

Shepard smiled, she hoped liara was going. They could share a room and stay up talking about nothing and watching scary movies, so scary they end up sleeping in the same bed and then cuddling throughout the night with a little kiss on the cheek or forehead or lips or- wait what?

Shepard stopped in her tracks, "wait what?"

"Shepard! Yo! Lola! Wait up." Vega said jogging to catch up with Shepard. "Hey Lola. You alright? What happen this morning was uh…a little tense."

"Yeah I'm fine." Shepard said shaking her head as they began to walk to the mess.

"You sure? You seem a little uneasy?" Vega said.

"Nah, it's not about that." Shepard bit her lip. "What happen to jack by the way?"

Vega shrugged, "Oh she got away, she should be somewhere around here. Probably at lunch, Of course nobody squealed on her. They didn't want what ever she was serving up."

The loud chatter of the mess got quieter as Shepard entered.

"Jesus. You get into one fight." Shepard mumbled.

Vega laughed, "You didn't even fight."

"I know that!"

Shepard grabbed a salad and water, she surveyed the lunchroom for the girl she had been wanting to see all day. In a friend way. Really.

"Aye Lola come one. Joker, jack and garrus are waiting." Vega said.

Shepard found liara, she was looking back at her. The blonde waved with a smile, getting a wave with an even bigger shy smile back.

"Uh I'll catch up with you guys later. Okay?" Shepard said.

James followed shepard's eyes and smiled once he saw who she was looking at. "Okay Lola…" he began to walk away. "Once you go blue nothing else will ever doooooo." He called in a sing songy voice.

Shepard smirked, "Blow me vega." She walked over to where liara sat with feron and tali.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Shepard asked.

Liara smiled, "Of course!" The asari looked her Drell friend. "Feron could you please move down a seat? To make some room for Shepard."

Feron rolled his eyes, "Of course." The Drell moved down, Shepard taking his seat in a Matter of seconds.

"So, liara I've been meaning to ask you are you going on that overnight trip to omega?" Shepard said taking a big bite of her salad.

"Oh. That. I am not sure if my mother will let me go." Liara said.

"Oh come on liara, everyone's going." Tali exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could room together." Shepard flashed her teeth. "If that's okay with you of course."

Liara looked dazed, _what did she mean by that?_ She felt a pinch from behind her. She realized she had been staring at Shepard. "Ow-yes! I would love to. That is if I am even able to go."

"Great." Shepard smiled, "After school my house, Yeah?" Shepard said devouring the rest of her salad. The blonde stood up.

"…yeah." Liara said softly.

Shepard smiled, "Awesome, see you later. I'll be In the auditorium."

"Epp! This is perfect. Soon you guys will be dating and me and garrus will be too then we can double date!" Tali smiled.

Liara shook her head, "No no. Shepard and I are just friends."

"Good." Feron huffed. "Shepard is nothing but bad news. She has problems."

"Everyone has problems feron," liara frowned, "You do not know anything about her."

Feron stood. "Yeah? Well neither do you! And I feel like I don't know you either."


	4. Chapter 4- No worries

_**silenced rumors**_

_**chapter four: No worries.**_

* * *

It was a rational thought. Liara thought and thought and thought but was still brought to no answer. Did Shepard like her? Even if the blonde did have a "crush" on her the even bigger question would be, is she going to get asked out? Liara had never kissed anyone or hugged anyone intimately, the farthest she had ever gotten to doing something…frisky? Was holding hands, and that was with Shepard. And it wasn't like they walked around the school or other places with their hands locked swinging them back and forth as they skipped down the hallway. It was just out of consolation, save for that time in the diner that they went to that very morning for breakfast.

"And here is m- hold on." Shepard picked up a pair of boxers lying on her floor and threw it a nearby hamper. "Lovely room…feel free to snoop. Mi casa es su casa. Or something like that."

Liara never thought she would see shepard's room, unless she was looking through a window up in a tree somewhere. For research…of course. The room was smaller than her own but it was cozy. There were posters of video games and movies liara had never heard of, all of them things possibly from earth, various guitars hanging on the walls that were filled to brim with awards and trophies and a little drum set in the far corner, Her bed was slightly unmade but liara didn't mind. She could just picture herself lying down in the big comfy queen size bed, or maybe her and Shepard wrestling and playing around in the dark…or something a little more gentle. Liara looked at the pictures beside shepard's desktop terminal, she picked up the picture, a little smile stretching across her face and also a little laugh she tried to contain.

"Oh god, I should've hid that instead of my underwear." Shepard laughed. "I think that's when I uh…" Shepard came up behind liara. "I was siiiix? Maybe seven. That's my dad by the way."

Shepard had been missing of her two front and bottom teeth, she had some sort of brown stuff smeared over her mouth and cheeks and she still was smiling, as if she didn't have a care in the world. The blonde man beside her suffered the same chocolate covered fate as he smiled aimlessly.

"I think this is what I would call cute." Liara smiled.

"So you do think I'm cute?" Shepard said coming a little closer.

Liara faced Shepard with a slight blush across her cheeks. "Perhaps…"

Shepard cocked a brow, "Yeah? Well…" the blonde caressed liaras burning face. "If that perhaps is leaning towards a yes…then the feeling is VERY mutual." Shepard's thumb grazed liaras bottem lip, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"No, But I would not mind hearing it." Liara whispered.

Shepard lifted the asaris chin, taking her other hand, placing it on her lower back and bringing her body closer. "You're beautiful." Shepard leaned close to liaras neck, "And I want you know that."

Liara shivered as shepard's breath tickled her neck, she writhed in the blondes arms making Shepard smile down at her. "Goddess…" liara said feeling as little but light headed. She could feel a warm feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

"Close your eyes. Your beautiful blue eyes." Shepard whispered.

Liara obeyed, she closed her eyes. She could feel shepard's face inches away from hers. "Sh-"

Shepard silenced her, "Sh…now, open them."

Liaras eyes fluttered opened, she was staring up at the ceiling. Her body was completely relaxed but also slightly throbbing in pain. She felt her forehead was also throbbing, she winced as she tried to sit up, falling back immediately onto the soft bed beneath her. She took in her surroundings, the lights were off and the only light was from the street light from outside the window, but she could make out it was definitely not her room, but shepard's.

"Shepard?"

The asari could hear footsteps coming from down the hallway. She tensed up at the sound, praying to the goddess above it wasn't that crude Daniel. She listened closely when the foot steps sped up stopping at the door to shepard's room.

The door opened slowly, eventually opening all the way revealing shepard. Liara sighed in relief. The blonde flipped on the lights keeping her eyes trained on the asari on her bed.

"Glad to see you're awake.." She said speaking softly as she closed the door, She dangled a greasy bag of food. "Bacon cheeseburgers? I know you like bacon by the way you devoured it at that diner." Shepard laid her sunglasses on her dresser beside the door.

Liara blushed, she felt so vulnerable. She had just woken up, no telling how bad she was looking and she couldn't even stand from the pain in her body. "Wh-what happened?"

Shepard bit her lip, walking to the bed. "Long story short, you were teaching me how to perfect my lift…I lifted you and I didn't know how to catch you once you fell." Shepard sat down beside liara. "How ya feelin'?"

"No shepard's that is not what I meant." She said getting a little angry. "Did Daniel hit you again?" She said staring at the other bruise under the blondes eye.

"Yeah he did but it's alright…anyways!" Shepard smiled opening the bag and pulling out a huge cheeseburger. "You're gonna love this." Shepard handed her the burger, liara took it slowly still looking at the ugly purple mark. "You look really pretty when you just wake up by the way." Shepard sighed as she kicked off her shoes. "But then again you always do."

Liara blinked. Her brows furrowed with nothing but confusion and concern. "Shepard? Are you sure you are okay?"

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Hm. I think I'll be okay. I always am…let's just drop it. That'll make me feel better."

"Alright…" Liara mustered up the energy to sit up against the bed frame. "Thank you. Although, if you keep feeding me like I am a krogan then I'm not sure you will think of me very likely afterwards."

Shepard laughed, she got up and began to strip. "From what I heard you're one fourth krogan…"

Liaras eyes widen, she didn't know what to do, stare at the half naked Shepard in front of her or respond. "I…uh." She tried not to look by focusing her eyes on the burger. "I'm sorry. Excuse me?" She said forgetting totally all about what Shepard said.

Shepard threw her pants and shirt into a hamper, putting on a tight tank top and gym shorts. "I went to your house and your dad told me that you were part krogan. Hm, I guess we know why you're so feisty now." Shepard teased.

Liara took a bite of her cheeseburger, automatically falling in love. "While I have never been describe as feisty, I will not deny that I'm partly krogan on my fathers side."

"Yeah, that's true you're more flirty than anything." Shepard laughed.

Liara smiled cheekily, "I think I can say the same to you."

Shepard turned on her tv with a gasp. "Me? A flirt? Stop it!" The blonde flipped off the lights. "Good thing we don't have school tomorrow, you can stay here tonight, but I will say it can get pretty hectic in the morning."

"Your mother would allow us to sleep in the same room? Is there a guest room?" Liara said stretching her slightly less in pain body.

"Yeah. I mean sure you can get pregnant." Shepard said lying down beside liara. "But were not doing that…but as big of a flirt you are I might want to sleep with one eye open."

Liara laughed, letting herself relax. "I think I have made my feelings towards you clear Shepard."

Shepard turned on her side to face liara, "Oh? Is this about your blasto panties?"

Liara finished off the rest of her burger. "We are to never speak of that again."

"I don't know Li that's going to be pretty hard to forget, I never notice how much of a cute little butt you have." Shepard teased.

Before liara could respond with a sputtering excuse for a sentence, shepard's omni tool activated and began to ring out throughout the room.

"Incoming call from Miranda."

Shepard sat up giddily, "I've been waiting for this call all day." Shepard looked at liara. "How do I look? Am I okay? Wait what am I saying?" Shepard accepted the call with a huge smile on her face.

There she was. Miranda Lawson, looking more than beautiful. More than gorgeous. Words couldn't describe the beauty that she emitted when she was even just a face on a screen. She was smiling just as big as Shepard was when they saw each other. Liara was so envious of the "ice queen", the way Shepard looked at her with nothing but adoring eyes and nothing less, the way Shepard smiled even though her love was so far away. Liara wanted that. She needed that, but only from Shepard.

"God Miri, I miss you so much." Shepard swooned. "I just want to…feel you And smell you and be with you and just… just look at you and listen to you bitch about my underwear always lying around. Even though you secretly like wearing my underwear."

Miranda chuckled, "And there's that sense of humor I miss. I miss you too baby." Miranda cocked her head to the side, taking a double take "What the hell happen to you? Was it that low life son of a bitch Daniel?" She said almost reaching out to touch Shepard.

Shepard frowned , "We'll talk about it later. I promise. But enough about my health, how Australia?"

"We better or I'm coming back to the citadel to choke him to death with my biotics." The raven haired girl said becoming a little dark. Miranda sighed, "Anyways, bloody blazing hot. But you know what will make me feel better?" Miranda smiled.

Shepard wiggled her brow, "I think of a couple of things." Shepard teased, her voice becoming a little more huskier.

So they were still together? They are still together. That's why Shepard never dated anyone. Wow, who knew they loved each other this much that they are willing to sacrifice their freedom to just call each other theirs even from billions of miles away.

"No you perve." Miranda giggled, "Watch this cheesy scary movie marathon with me tonight? We haven't done anything like that since I moved, it's been too long."

Shepard bit her lip, "Sorry babe, I…i have company. They're staying the night."

Miranda folded her arms. "They? Do you mean she?" Her face harding.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck letting her blond locks cover her eyes. "Well, you know technically she's monogender. Soooo really she's neither boy or girl. But she does have the female reproductive organs yes. Buuuut-"

"Addison." Miranda said holding up a hand, "Who is she?"

Shepard winced, "Liara."

Liaras heart was pounding through her ears. She didn't know Shepard and Miranda were "technically" still together, everyone had thought they had broken up. Did she over step boundaries that she didn't even know existed? It would have been a nice heads up from tori if she had of known about Miranda and Shepard. It actually hurt liara, she really thought her and Shepard were going to turn into…something. But now that Miranda's back in the picture- scratch that, it was like liara had a picture of her and Shepard in a frame only to take it out of the frame and find out that the portrait was folded and the folded half had Miranda on it. So basically she should say now that's she's seen the full picture, there was no way her and Shepard could be.

Miranda nodded, "Hm. Nice girl. Where is she?" Miranda deadpanned.

"Right beside me." Shepard frowned, "You're not mad at me are you Miri?"

Miranda paused, "…No, why would I?"

Shepard felt her body ease when she let out a sigh. "Good, you had me-"

"It's not like I love my girlfriend dearly, and want to spend time with her but instead she would rather be with another girl instead of her LOYAL girlfriend." Miranda snapped. "Oh wait that's exactly what's happening!"

"Jesus Miranda. I'm not gonna do anything…freaky." Shepard said.

"Do I Addison? I've been at that bloody school! All those girls will kill just to be with you! And now you have one of them on your bed?!" Miranda said, her voice becoming a little more hostile.

Shepard rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing this right now."

"Right. You're perfectly right, I'll talk to you when you realize what's important SHEPARD." And with that Miranda ended the call, the only sound was the disembodied beeping of the omni tool, topping off the anything but comfortable silence between Shepard and liara.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"For what?" They both said again.

Shepard laughed, "You go first."

Liara smiled with a nod as she looked down at her tangled hands. "Right. I'm sorry for potentially destroying you and Miranda's relationship."

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Yeah. No worries though…her and I aren't really…together."

Liaras heart fluttered, "Really?" She said sounding a little to excited, "I mean I…I just though from hearing your phone call that you two were still romantically involved."

"It's complicated…but isn't it always?" Shepard laughed, "I feel like I'm missing my other half when she's not here. You know that saying that the glass is half full not half empty? How could you be full anything if you don't have your other half?"

Liara furrowed her brows. "I think…I think I understand." Liara smiled. "I didn't expect you be like this when I first met you Shepard."

Shepard chuckled, "Like what?"

"Emotional. Pleasant. Caring. Thoughtful." Liara blushed, "Charming…"

Shepard grinned, "Stop flirting with me gosh! Liara you big flirt, I'm gonna tell my mother you're trying to get hot with me!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Liara was too tense, she could feel Shepard only inches away from in the dark quiet room. Her heat and presence caressing liaras back, it was more soothing than it sounded though, She could always feel herself about to drift off but immediately opening her eyes when she felt shepard's burning stare on her again.

"Liara?" The voice was quiet and calm. But it shook liara like a hurricane.

Liaras heart skipped a beat."Yes?" She said almost unable to hear.

The blonde paused, "Why aren't you sleep?" It was odd question, maybe it was the way she said it or how it was worded, but it was sensible.

"I-I do not know…are you having a hard time sleeping as well?" Liara whispered.

"A little." Shepard said just as quiet.

It wasn't awkward, it was beyond comfortable. So comfortable that it was weird, it felt almost too natural.

"Shepard, if you do not mind me asking, why do you have so many scars?" Liara said meekly.

It got even quieter. So quiet that you could hear the little buzz you hear when it's beyond silent in a room. There was a wall of tension between them, the air so thick liara could choke on it if she breathed to fast.

"I have a dark past liara. It hasn't always been the best but I made due with what I had for the sake of my family. I keep it all behind closed doors, but I guess…I could let you know." Shepard sighed, "I trust you. I grew up on earth back in London, as you know, but what you don't know is I was…in a gang. I did some pretty bad stuff that I'm not proud of. But throughout the times where me and my gang would run through the streets I would get a little cut up from time to time, some serious. Some not."

Liara turned to face Her friend, "Shepard."

The blonde wiped away some stray tears that ran down her jaw onto the bed. "I guess I'm not how you imagined me now huh?"

Liara didn't say anything, she wrapped her arms around the blondes torso tucking her head into the crock of shepard's neck. She was surprised at her own actions as much as Shepard was. Even in her blasto panties that she had to sleep in she felt bold.

Shepard began to unwind when she felt liaras heart beat was also beating fast. She wrapped her arms around liara snuggling closer. She was so soft, softer than Miranda. Her skin had been smoother than Shepard had imagined just because she didn't have those little hairs that humans did, which felt amazing against shepard's slight rougher skin. Liara breathed deeply, inhaling shepard's slightly scented skin, and partly because it had felt so good and such a relief to be in shepard's muscular arms. She completely would have no problem staying like this forever.

"Thank you." Shepard whispered. She tilted the asaris head up to look into her eyes. "Really."

Liara smiled, "No worries…" her stomach was in knots and she could barely feel her body as it went numb, she could have sworn that the room was not only spinning but drifting through the galaxy, swaying back and forth through like a boat in the water. She had a tearing feeling in her stomach, it wasn't painful just the feeling of anxiousness making her stomach flip and toss. Like as if someone had been tickling her from the inside with the lightest feather. Her heart was no longer in her chest but in her throat filling her ears with the fast bumping.

"A-am I really awake?"liara sputtered, Knowing what happened the last time that she had been in this very situation it had only been a state of comatose.

Shepard chuckled, her eyes switching back and forth to liaras eyes to her plump blue lips. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

There was hesitation, Shepard was definitely on the verge of kissing liara even though she knew it would start nothing but problems, and besides they were friends. Good friends! Nothing more, nothing less. She didn't want things to be awkward between them because she truly enjoyed liaras company and she was such a sweet person, even her lips were almost as irresistible as a free million dollar check.

"We better get some sleep…I was hoping garrus and tali would meet us for breakfast and we could go see the new blasto movie. Tali suggested it." Shepard said nonchalantly, letting go of the asaris chin.

Liara blinked, of course tali did. "That…that actually sounds nice." Liara laid there stiff, not knowing if it was okay to return to shepard's welcoming neck crook after they had both felt a little uneasy about the almost kiss.

Shepard smiled, tightening her hold on liara. Pulling her closer. "Good. Just some friends going out to have a good time."

Liara laid quietly for a second before easing into shepard's touch. The asari laid her legs closer to Shepard's, burying her face in the blondes neck. "Yes. Friends."

She didn't care if her and Shepard remained friends forever, as long as she didn't mind doing this every night and always being with her. It felt better than amazing being in shepard's arms, she fit so perfectly, like she was made to be here for the rest of her life.

Liaras eyes widened when she let out a small moan involuntarily, she blushed when she heard a little laugh coming from her friend. Shepard massaged liaras rigid but surprisingly soft crest, taking the fringe between her index finger and thumb.

"Sorry. I've just always been so interested in these." Shepard grinned when liara arched slightly against her even though she tried her hardest not to. "Does it feel that good?"

Shepard was human. Liara had to take that into consideration, she didn't know how intimate the asari crest could be. If only she could stop moaning long enough to tell her, but something made her not want.

"Goddess…yes." Liara whispered breathlessly.

Shepard felt a pang in her stomach as liaras breath tickled her neck. She could feel the asaris burning cheeks against her skin. It was official. There was definitely some sexual tension between them.


	5. Chapter 5- guess who came to breakfast

**A/n: Hey guys so I was looking through the documents if my really old computer and I stumbled across my first day of high school diary. Lol I thought it was really funn and I wanted to share it so here it goes. 14 year old darkoslim. Day 1**

**Today I looked fabulous but that's nothing the ordinary, I got lost a couple of times but in all I think I got my classes down and I know where to go because I'm just that amazing. The only thing that sucked about today was of all things I was put in front of the ratchetes, loudmouth bitch in the class that I've loathed since second grade, she was super mean to me all the time and I hate her with a fiery passion that only someone like her could ignite in me. But that bitch can go die because she WILL NOT ruin this year for me, I'm just so confused to why god would do this to me?! Like I seriously asked him, please don't let me have any classes with her and guess what he did put the bitch in a fucking 90 minute class with me sitting right in front of her! Like wtf?! Anyhow today I told this girl I liked her, it was a lie of course but I have mix feelings about her my emotions are just going wild you know?! I can't control my clit! I kinda just felt like having sex which I wasn't going to have sex and still haven't, I thought she could at least make out with me and that'd satisfy me enough to get through the year. Yes, the year, the struggles real.**

* * *

Liara woke up first. She felt a comfortable, warm, weight intertwined with her body. She shivered when she felt a hot wind constantly coming and going, warming the top of her crest and then leaving it cold. When liara remember last night her heart began to pump rapidly in against her ribcage, so much had happened. Her and Shepard ALMOST kissed, and yes maybe things were moving to fast but Shepard was human and from liaras many nights studying human teenage behavior, just for the sake of wanting to be able to relate to Shepard more only to make a fool of herself when she used "tired" slang that humans apparently didn't use anymore. She did learn however, teenagers are overly dramatic and live for the drama in their lives. Some purposely get in relationships to just get themselves hurt because maybe they get some sort of sick pleasure out of it? This and the protheans were the most interesting thing liara had ever heard of. Maybe humans were more complex than they came off as or maybe they're so simple that they just seem complicated? None the less, this almost kiss meant something. Something that's going to lead to something bad. The only casualties that would suffer if liara and Shepard had even attempted a relationship would be…well. Everyone.

Because even liara knows that at school nothings a secret. It's never spoken out loud but always there in everyone's mind. One person knows something, then that means five other people know too and well if six people know that means at least one whole class knows by then and so on. Just like that time liara and Shepard came into bio together everyone started a rumor that they were in the bathroom fucking each other's brains out. Literally. People said that liara was so powerful that if the sex is so good she could kill you…"I mean she is pureblood after all." They would say.

That rumor disturbed liara. How the hell did they know her confidential medical files? And even if she does have two asaris as her mother and father that didn't necessarily mean she was an ardat-yakshi, plus when the ardat-yakshi kills their lover it's very peaceful and sensual. Not…whatever everyone else thought.

But what if she was born ardat-yashi? Liara wanted to ask Shepard would she even pursue one, more specifically liara. (A/n: That would make an awesome story btw! Can someone make that?)

"Are you okay?" Liara heard a quiet groggy voice say.

The asari felt a very pleasant tingle at her core. She had always been attracted to shepard's voice but now it was about beyond the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She just hoped Shepard wouldn't talk a lot or she would have change her panties.

"Yes. I am, why do you ask?" Liara said trying her hardest not to shake in shepard's arms.

The blonde shifted slightly so liara could bring her legs closer. "You look like you're thinking about something. And you're shaking." Shepard rubbed liaras soft arms feeling every goosebumps under her palms.

"I'm starting to feel warmer." Liara said feeling warmth cover her cheeks.

"I know, you're blushing." Shepard looked down at her companion. "Are you still shy around lil ole me?"

"I'm sorry?" Liara said.

"Don't be so coy blueberry. You're always blushing, aren't you comfortable around me?" Shepard teased.

Liara felt so small in shepard's arms, not just because she was a good six inches shorter than the blonde but because Shepard had this assertive dominance about her that liara fell helpless too.

"Well to be quite honest you are very…intimidating Shepard." Liara said.

"But we're friends. And I'm not gonna bite probably." Shepard smiled.

They were definitely friends, otherwise why would liara be in shepard's bed at five in the morning? Unless liara was a prostitute and she want that, but she had no doubt in her mind that were something circulating about that she was.

"The fact that you would even imply that you would in any situation makes me nervous." Liara said.

How could Shepard be so comfortable? Yes, liara did feel the occasional skip in her heart beat, but that was it. Her words were always controlled and cool, unlike liaras whos had always been all over the place.

"You know…" Shepard started again. "On a totally non rapist I'm gonna take advantage of you after this type level. It feels good to have someone to hold on to again…"

Liara parted her lips to say something but closed them, actually wanting to think about what she should say. Was she just a replacement for Miranda? Even if she was, liara didn't mind. Shepard was her friend, and if she needed her she would be there for her even though the thought of Shepard just wanting her for selfish comfort and nothing else made liaras stomach twist. But Shepard wasn't like that, not entirely.

"I was scared about sleeping with you, I thought that you would feel a little…uncomfortable and I had my doubts too. I usually have nightmares so I'm glad I didn't have any so I don't have to talk about it." Shepard said.

Liara blinked, "I would not force anything out of you Shepard if you didn't wish to share." Liara continued, "But that doesn't mean I will not ever find out."

Shepard snorted humorously. "Right…I want to be completely honest with you liara. I miss Miranda. And being with you makes me feel a whole lot better, you make me smile and laugh, you just make me really happy and sometimes I don't know why."

Liara couldn't help but grin, "I feel the same way Shepard. I really enjoy your company more than anyone I have met before, you bring out something in me that I can't quite comprehend."

That made shepard's heart flutter, but why? Shit. Of course she was falling for liara, How could she possibly not? Yeah, She had Miranda. Well…actually she didn't. Miranda was billions of miles away while liara was right here in her arms and man, did it feel good. Right, is the more appropriate word for it.

Shepard shot up, throwing the covers off her to stand up. She hoped liara didn't notice the sudden change in her heart beat when she said those words. It would be a dead giveaway.

"Do you need something? Water? Juice? Food?" Shepard said feeling sweat forming on her brow.

Liara smacked down the avalanche of covers to get a good look at Shepard. "Are you alright?" She said becoming a little nervous at shepard's sudden change.

Shepard gave a grin. "Yeah, no, fine." The grin looked forced.

Liara furrowed her brows, "Are you sure? Did…did I do something wrong?"

Shepard ran her hands threw her hair, beginning to run them down her tired face. She rubbed roughly at the bruises under both her eyes. They began to throb, along with the pounding deep behind her brows.

"Nonono. I'm Just…tired, a little confused. I'd rather not have my plate full today…" Shepard actived her omnitool, you're not suppose to sleep with them on but Shepard always forgot plus, Miranda might call. "We have to meet garrus and tali in two. Then that stupid party's Kelly chambers throwing tonight."

Liara was taken back, "You do not like parties?"

The blonde stretched her mouth to one side. "Not really the party type honestly…I know it's weird coming from me but just another one of those things people don't ask and just assume about."

"I understand, tali begged me to go. I wasn't going to until…" liara stopped in her tracks.

Shepard had been typing away in her omni tool, but stopped when she notice the hesitation in liaras voice.

"Until? Is there someone there you want to see?"

You could say that. "Well…"

The blonde felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach, "Its alright, I'm not gonna pry it out of you."

Liara felt her shoulders fall with relief, but she also caught on to the tone in shepard's voice. Sadness? Anger? Jealousy.

Before liara could respond, the two became deadly quite when the noise of the front door being opened traveled up the stairs. The voices were quiet but Shepard easily made out tali's almost Russian like accent. Or that's what Shepard thought it sounded like. Liara and Shepard only stared at each other both of them knowing exactly what the other was thinking, "What the hell are the doing here so early?"

Liara pointed toward the door as if they were spies on a mission, creeping around in a secret facility. Shepard tip toed over to the door, just as she was two feet away she banged her pinky toe against her desk terminal. She gritted her teeth until they felt as if they might crack. Ignoring liaras sudden bits of giggles she muffled with a pillow. The blonde leapt over to the door with her "injured" foot in the air…or at least as far as she could muster.

She leaned close to the door to hear the whispers downstairs, tori of course being the loudest. She sounded excited, as far as Shepard could tell but why? Shepard squinted her eyes thinking that the intense focus would help somehow.

"Hello Mrs. Shepard. Nice to see you again. Where's Addison? Is she-"

The voice was shushed. The voice. That voice. More importantly that accent. It had been thicker than Shepard remember but that was only a slight relief to her assumptions of who that voice belonged to.

"Wait. Wait." Shepard covered her mouth. The throbbing of her toe completely out of mind.

Shepard turned to liara, who was sitting in her bed waiting for any response. In her bed. In her hanar panties. Panties. Liara.

"Oh fuck!" Shepard shouted quietly. "Stay here. Do not leave this room if you do not want to die." Shepard whispered to her friend.

"By who?" Liara said a little more alert.

"By my crazy jealous type ex- kinda girlfriend. Probably." Shepard knew she wasn't making any sense but instead of making coherent sentences she threw liara some shorts and one of her bioball hoodies. "Here! Put this-"

Shepard felt a cold sweat run down her face when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Maybe she was over reacting? I mean Miranda was marginally an understanding person…well except the time Kelly tried hitting on Shepard and Miranda basically threw her through a wall. Dear lord be with us.

Shepard mouthed, "don't leave."

The blonde slipped out of her door, locking it behind her. Just for good measure. It felt bad to lock liara up but it was for her safety along with anyone in a ten mile radius.

"Addison?"

Shepard did some type of jump spin move toward the voice, "Sorry!…mom…?" Shepard leaned against her door cooly. "W-what's up?"

Hannah Furrowed her brows, "Okay?…anyhow, where's your little friend? Your friends are waiting downstairs and they have a surprise." Hannah smiled, but it quickly faded away when she got a good look at Shepard. "You're not even dressed! Did you just wake up?"

"Mum. Ma. Mom. Don't worry about anything but what might that surprise be?" Shepard said nervously.

"Wait a minute." Hannah reached up and caressed her daughters face, "Who did that to you?"

Shepard pushed her moms hands away but half or her wished she didn't she loved her moms soothing motherly touch.

"I'm fine. Between biotic practice and bioball I'm lucky to be in one piece." Shepard lied.

Her mother gave a smile. A hurt one. "Be careful love." She could feel the lie drift into her ears but she pushed it away. "They're waiting."

Shepard took a deep breath, she knew what lied down there. She could face it or run from it. But if you run, it'll always be running right there after you.

Shepard walked down the stairs. They seemed longer than they had ever been before like twenty steps had just been added. She could feel her sweaty palms underneath the railing leaving a trail of moistness down the wood. She reached the bottom and just as she thought Miranda Lawson was looking dead at her. And she was looking right back.

It took shepard's breath away. It was like seeing someone come back from the dead and all the video calls they had been having were just dreams. She looked the same a little taller but then again shepard's thoughts were far away from her height and instead she was thinking about how beautiful her spharrie eyes were, and how her silky raven hair complimented her fair skin were and how her face was topped off with those big pouty pink lips. Shepard wanted her. Like she had fantasized about thousands of times like a horny fourteen year old boy.

Shepard walked forward first surprisingly, "What are you doing here? I-I thought…"

"That we'd never see each other again?" Miranda finished.

"Well. No. I mean after graduation I could've came to see you but…"

Miranda closed the distance between them, wrapping her slender arms around shepard's neck with their lips inches away. Parted and ready and most of all begging to be kissed.

"That's too long for me."

Shepard was still in shock honestly, she knew for a fact before coming down the stairs her "girlfriend" had been down there. But why now? How? When?

Shepard didn't care though. She made the next move, she pecked Miranda on the lips wrapping her arms around her waist bring her even closer. The atmosphere was thick. But not awkward. Not for Miranda and Shepard at least, tali and garrus on the other hand…not some much.

"Oh keelah." Tali whispered. "This is not gonna end well."

But Shepard didn't care. Not then. Shepard closed the gap again but this time longer. She could feel her self let out a deep breath through her nose she didn't realize she's been holding in. Miranda stood on her tippy toes to lean further into the kiss, it was soft, but hungry, caring but desperate. Shepard missed the way Miranda's body pressed against hers, the way she smiled into the kiss because it felt just that damn good. How shepard always would never be the one to break the kiss because she would miss it when it was gone. The smell of Miranda's perfume tickled the blondes nose bring back memories of moments she wanted to relive. The kiss felt the same. The feelings were definitely still there. The tingle and passion both of them felt were complete giveaways. It burned their lips and left them feeling almost numb once they parted.

"Ewww." Tori groaned.

"Pancakes?" Shepard said licking her lips.

"Lip gloss." Miranda corrected, holding shepard's hands. She swung them back and forth. She loved this, being back with Shepard. She was happy again.

Shepard kissed Miranda on the lips again. "That's really freaking good." She said when she pulled away.

Miranda laughed, making Shepard grin as wide as she could. "I think you're just hungry."

Garrus clears his throat, "Which reminds me. Even though I never forgot…We better get going to breakfast or we'll way off schedule."

"Agreed. So, where's liara?" Tali chimed.

Shepard's heart stopped, maybe if she didn't show she was nervous Miranda wouldn't think that something happened between liara and her. But that's kinda hard when your hands sweat like a fucking pig. Thanks dad for you freakish hereditary glandular problems.

"Oh she's…uh upstairs getting ready." Shepard said calmly. Wait her and Miranda aren't even dating. They kinda called it quits before she left. But that kiss? Shit, that was a different story.

Miranda cocked a brow, "In your room? Hm…she was here last night and now she's here this morning. She spends awfully a lot of time in your room."

Garrus mandibles twitched with amusement, he was use to the jealous Miranda and the overly nervous Shepard conversations. "Didn't liara stay the night Shepard?"

Shepard shot him a death glare, "Watch it vakarian."

"I better tell liara to stay far away." Tori said.

"No, no need. It's fine." Miranda smiled. It was fake but Shepard knew it was only for Tori's sake. "Liaras a friend."

Shepard felt a million of birds being released in her stomach, "I'll go get her and we'll head out."

"This is gonna make my day." Garrus snickered.

Tali shook her head, "This for will be a very eventful day for sure. Keelah liara."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So…Miranda. Did…" Shepard scratched her head. Beads of sweat on the verge of rolling down her face, but the didn't. Luckily. "What the fuck?"

Miranda had her arms crossed, she hadn't said anything since they sat down at the diner. Choras diner. That had been Miranda and shepard's safe haven to get away from school and just relax together. The diner was always full of kids from school and today it was packed with teenagers, soon enough they'd all move to kelly chambers party and drink the night away. It was weird for Miranda to suggest this place of all places when garrus asked where to. "choras den, has the most tolerable food on the citadel." She said and since then she hadn't said a word.

They sat a circle table. Garrus in front of Shepard, tali beside garrus and liara, and Shepard between liara and Miranda. The perfect seating for the perfect awkward, tedious heart pounding breakfast.

"Well…" Miranda began to stir the sugar in her lemonade around. Shepard watched the glass sweat with water- she knew exactly what that felt like. Staring at the droplet fall on to the table beneath it.

"Does that sum it up?" Miranda finished.

Shepard sat up straight, she looked around the table everyone staring at her waiting for a response.

"What?" The blonde said.

"What's wrong Shepard? You don't look to good." Garrus said in a sarcastic voice.

Shepard Rolled her eyes, "Blow me."

"Blow me?" Liara repeated.

Shepard smiled. She started to answer but another voice began to speak.

"Oh you know, to preform oral sex…of course you're asari you should know about that you've done it enough times probably." Miranda said nonchalantly. "But that's just a guess."

Shepard, garrus and tali winced.

Liara furrowed her brows, "Excuse me?"

Shepard grabbed Miranda's wrist, almost yanking her out of her seat. "I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"I think you've mad the abruptly clear." Miranda said twisting in shepard's grip. But it only got tighter.

The two barged out of the diner into the bright artificial sun of the citadel outside.

"You're acting like you're two years old." Shepard scolded.

Miranda crossed her arms, "Damn bloody right I am! This is suppose to be about you and I! Not garrus tali and some new…new hussy!"

The two looked at each other for the first time it felt like.

Shepard's face softened, an amused smirk plastered on her lips. The blonde came closer, her eyes locked with Miranda's. She also saw Miranda become less tense, her face the same but still less serious. Shepard smoothened the wrinkles on Miranda's forehead, laying a light kiss on top.

Miranda leaned in closer and laid her head on shepard's chest. Closing her eyes and relaxing in shepard's embrace. Her arms were still crossed though.

The taller girl rested her head on top of Miranda's, rubbing her back gently. "Hussy?"

Miranda giggle and attempted to push Shepard away but she couldn't escape. Not that she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around shepard's waist.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	6. Chapter 6- Two peas in a pod

**a/n: Hi guys! So I've been struggling with writing a chapter because I couldn't think about what to write next. But I finally got it! So enjoy review follow and fav! And there will be more soon. Also, I think I can say this for every writer that when I get reviews hearing your feedback really gets me thinking and helps the story flow better. So thank you for reading following, faving and reviewing because I really do smile and read everyone your guys reviews b/c it really means a lot... And now in gonna let you read and stop being cheesy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the long, Shepard deprived weekend liara had faded back into the background. Yes, Shepard deprived. Once breakfast at choras dinner ended on a uncomfortable note. Liara headed back to shepard's house with of course, Miranda in tow, and gathered her things. They said their goodbyes and liara just left, knowing now that Miranda was probably lying upstairs in shepard's bed instead of her, her and shepard's fun that they had for a short amount of time was drawing to a close. It…it angered liara. Who was Miranda to just waltz back into shepard's life unexpectedly? Well, she had always been there liara supposed, but not like this. Shepard was just fine without Miranda in her life, as far as liara could tell anyways. She didn't hate Miranda, nor did she hold Shepard accountable. It was just…she thought her and Shepard could have something. Typical life of liara, the joke is always on her.

As liara walked down the hallway to her next class, biotics 101, she began to think more and more about how this would all play out. She had heard that Miranda had in fact enrolled back into school, and that she probably had every class with Shepard. Which meant that instead of Liara having Shepard all to herself because of their new found friendship, Miranda would take Shepard and lock her up away from everyone else, like she did when she was here a year ago.

The halls were empty, and course liara was alone. The perfect scene for something terribly wrong to happen. Liara hastily walked to her class. You know that feeling you get when you're running up the stairs and you feel that little…presents chasing after you? Liara felt that. And it got closer and closer. Until, she heard her name. That voice, she hated that voice.

Kai leng. Liara guessed he had heard about how much time she had been spending with Shepard, and now that Miranda was back liara also guessed that he thought no one could protect her because Shepard would be too busy with Miranda. Which, was partly true. Liara had never knew why he loathed Shepard and Miranda so much. Liara had, at first, just suspected he was just a bully, but no he targeted anyone who was friends with Shepard. Sure, he messed with people who weren't friends with Shepard but overall that's who he choose to bully the most. Now, it was liaras turn.

Liara turned to face the Asian boy. Her Heart pounding a mile a minute as she found out the voice had in fact been his. He gave the asari a twisted smile as he hovered over her like a tower. Liara made eye contact and kept her feet planted to the ground. His eyes were scornful and his stare was icy, but liara had found it harder to stare in the eyes of Shepard. Somehow, that gave her confidence.

Kai was a little closer than necessary, which only made his height over the asari even more intimidating.

Liara gulped, hoping he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. "Yes?"

He saw. His smile grew wider, he was enjoying this. It Made liara shudder out of disgust.

"What are you doing all alone little asari?" He said coming closer.

Liara backed up, "I…I was just going to class." Liara backed up even more. "I should hurry before the bell rings."

Kai leng stepped closer a slimy smirk on his face, "What's the rush? We have about…five minutes."

Liara eyes were darting back and forth toward her escape and Kai lengs eyes. "I uh...that's not very long." Liara bagged up to a locker. Trapped. Just as he planned.

Kai leng put his arms on the lockers on the both sides of liaras head. "It's long enough." He said his voice becoming lower and more…primal.

Liara pushed her head back against the locker somehow she thought she would push back the locker and make space between them. She didn't know what to expect. What was he going to do? She kinda thought he was going to beat her up but it seems like…he's making a different approach with her.

Footsteps. Liaras shoulders slouched with relief when she saw the disappointment on Kai lengs face as he backed up, but he still stood there, making liara too afriad to try to escape. The footsteps got closer and closer until an asari rounded the coner, sha'ira. She glanced at the two before stopping completely and taking a good look.

"What are you two doing out here? Together." Sha'ira said eyeing Kai leng.

Liara begged that Sha'iras eyes would drift to her, someone could save her.

Sha'ira locked eyes with liara. Liaras eyes became wide and darted from Kai leng to shi'ara rapidly, but shi'ara just looked away. She knew liara needed help. She saw it. Liara saw it. Even Kai leng saw it.

The three stared at each other, Kai at liara, liara at sha'ira and sha'ira at Kai.

Anxiety swelled in liaras chest. She could get away now. Sha'ira opened her mouth to say something.

"I-" The late bell rung through the hall. Sha'ira looked at liara one more time before looking away. "Never mind…I'm going to be late." The asari scurried away from the two. She just left. What a bitch.

Kai lengs hands returned to the lockers beside liaras head. "Now where were we?"

Liara felt goosebumps cover her entire body, and not in a good way. Not like with Shepard. _Oh goddess, Shepard save me. _

"What do you want?" Liara said trying her hardest not to stutter.

Kai leng smirked, "You." The Asian grabbed liaras face by the chin harshly. "Look at me!" He whispered loudly. He looked liara in the eyes, holding her in place. He leaned beside her face.

"You know, I've never fuck an asari before. Especially a pureblood bitch like yourself." He chuckled darkly.

Liara struggled to get her face free, she pushed him with all of her strength. He only laughed more, pinning her arms against the lockers above her head with one swift movement.

"Hm a little feisty? I like that." Kai smiled.

Liara never felt so vulnerable in her life. She felt so open. Where would he attack next? What was his next move?

"Help! Help!" Liara began to yell, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Or that she had the courage to even speak.

Kai leng activated his biotics, he formed a small kinetic barrier around them, just big enough for the two of them. It didn't matter though, liara couldn't speak, she started to choke on the fresh tears running down her freckled cheeks.

"No one can hear you. No ones gonna save you. Not even your precious little blonde headed bitch Shepard." Kai leng smiled, "You might want to get comfortable I have something in store for you."

0000000000000000000

Shepard sighed.

She stared at the clock on the silver metal wall of the gymnasium. Class was almost over in five minutes and still no liara. Where could she be? Shepard hadn't heard from her all weekend, the blonde didn't go to Kelly chambers party that night either, even though liara probably went. At the time she much rather just stay in with Miranda and watch movies all night. Which they did. But Shepard had that nagging feeling in the back of her head saying, "Go! Liara might need your help or she needs someone to be there with her." Shepard was almost positive that if liara went tali did too, but tali isn't really…helpful.

Shepard wiped the sweat from her neck and forehead. She notice sha'ira had came in late also and asked if she had seen liara in hallway or anything, to which she replied. "No I haven't...Shepard about that kiss in the auditorium, you didn't tell Miranda did you? Because...proms coming up and I don't want a broken nose."

Shepard just rolled her eyes and said no, even though she might tell Miranda if sha'ira had anything to do with liaras disappearance.

Shepard bent over to get a sip of water. First, she let the water run over her lips enjoying the cold liquid that cooled her body a little. The blonde took a hefty gulp, feeling the water run down her throat. The gym always had the best water, it was always cool and it didn't barely come out the faucet like the rest of them, to the point where you had to basically tongue fuck the hole to get some water out.

Shepard's eyes went wide when she felt something being stuck up her butt from the outside of her shorts. The blonde leaped away from the protruder. Whipping around throwing a punch on instinct.

"Calm down." Miranda laughed, dodging the punch, thankfully.

Shepard's shoulders dropped In relief. She bagged against the cool wall, watching Miranda laugh.

"Very mature Miri." Shepard smiled while shaking her head. "That's something I would do."

"I know. That's why I did it." Miranda said taking a slight sip of water.

Shepard dunked Miranda's head in the water only letting up until the girl began to cough.

"What the hell!" Miranda wheezed.

Shepard doubled over with laughter, "Paybacks a bitch."

Miranda patted on her chest before straightening her clothes and hair. "I could've died you arse."

"I could've gotten bum raped you arse." Shepard retorted back.

"I'd rather get bum raped than drowned." Miranda said.

Shepard chuckled, "Of course you would've you like that shit you hussy."

They walked closer to each other both of them slightly laughing.

"Who are you calling a hussy?" Miranda smiled. "If you wanna go we can go!"

Shepard scooped Miranda up gaining a squeal out of the girl. "Don't make me body slam you."

Miranda clung to shepard's shirt and wrapped her arms around shepard's neck and her legs around shepard's waist.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Shepard said as she carried Miranda out the door of the gym.

"Lola!"

Shepard and Miranda looked towards the voice, James came rushing down the hallway to Shepard.

"What? What's wrong?" Shepard said letting Miranda down.

James hunched over, panting for air to fill his lungs. "Nurses office…Now!"

"What? Why? Whose hurt?"

"Liara's-"

The blonde shot down hallway, luckily the bell hadn't rung yet or there would be a sea of people. Shepard ran through the hallway that liara had been down moments before. Shepard came to a stop when she saw a huge hole in the side of the wall where the lockers use to be, birds had flown in and had been scattered throughout the rest of the hall.

Shepard ran a hand through her hair, "Holy fuck." Shepard looked around, "Where the fuck are the teachers?"

Shepard began running before someone came. The blonde barged into the nurses office almost making the sweet nurse, Chakawas jump in her seat.

"Shepard? May I help you?" Chakawas asked in her usual polite voice.

"Where's liara? Is she okay?" Shepard asked hastily.

"She's in the bac-"

"Thanks." Shepard jogged over to the door in the back, slowly opening door. Just in case she had been asleep. "Oh by the way you might want to tell principle Anderson it to head down to the F building." Before chakawas could answer she shut the door.

The room was quiet. And liara was even quieter. Shepard saw the asari lying down on the examination table on her side her breathing steady and slow. She must've been sleep.

The blonde walked over to liara, barely stepping when she walked. She stood over liara, looking down at her friend with concern. She was curled up and even though she was asleep you could see the pain on her face. Her brows were furrowed and usually smiling lips were in a sad frown. Shepard sat down beside her slowly, doing her best not to disturb her.

Shepard winced when liara face changed and she rolled over.

"Help me..." She mumbled.

Shepard looked back toward the door. She shouldn't be here. What if liara woke up? How would she explain why she was so close? The blonde looked back at her friend.

Her lip was busted, she had a bruise under her right eye and a comple of random cuts all over her face, the biggest one running down her left cheek.

Shepard reached out to caress her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Liaras eyes fluttered open, "Shepard?" Liara felt woozy as she sat up. "What…what's going on? Where's Kai leng?" She yelled.

"Shhhh." Shepard whispered. "You're okay." The blonde brushed her thumb against liara cheek.

"Shepard..." Liaras eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I was so scared."

Shepard put her hands on the side liaras face, her thumb pushing away the tears like a windshield wiper.

"What happened li? Kai leng...he hurt you? What he do to you? And don't leave anything out." Shepard said.

Liara sniffled and clenched her eyes close to stop the tears. Everything hurt. But Shepard was healing her slowly. Liara was distraught but her heart swelled for the care Shepard gave her.

"He..." Liara opened her bloodshot, glossy eyes. "He touched me and-and he…."

"Did he rape you?"

Liara shook her head, "No, he tried." Shepard let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "I got away but not with out a fight."

Shepard wiped liaras face. "I see." Shepard smiled wryly. "Hey, we have matching bruises."

Liara smiled through the tears, "Two peas in a pod."

Shepard didn't want to tell liara, but next time she saw Kai leng. She would kill him. Anyway she could, choking him, biotics, gun, beating him. She would do it though. If she ever saw him again. It would be his last time being able to see if she had anything to say about it. She was angry even though it didn't show.

"Come on, let me take you home." Shepard said.

Liara furrowed her brows. "We still have hours left in school."

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." Shepard picked liara up off the table carrying her towards the door.

Liara ignored her blush and her protests and laid her head on shepard's shoulder. "Thank you Addison."

0000000000000000

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Shepard asked again. "I could crash here tonight to take care of you, since your parents are out."

"Crash here?" Liara questioned.

Shepard smiled, "Stay the night."

The asari of course wanted to stay more than ever but what about Miranda? No doubt she would be upset.

"What about Miranda will she not be mad?" Liara asked.

Shepard sat down beside liara on her bed, "Nah…I'm just taking care of a friend."

Liara nodded, "Right…but…I really don't want to be-"

"Li it's fine. It's just one night. What's wrong with that?" Shepard reassured.

"Okay…okay I would like for you to stay Shepard." Liara smiled.

Shepard grinned, "Awesome. We're gonna have the best time ever!"

**_Ten minutes later…_**

Shepard laid beside the sprawled out sleeping liara. The hem of her shirt was rolled up her stomach revealing slight bruises and her slightly toned stomach. Liaras lips were slightly parted and her arms lied lifelessly on her sides.

Shepard chuckled as she she slowly pulled down liaras shirt. Making sure not to wake her. Yeah, that's right shepard's a gentleman. Or gentlewomen.

The blonde watched the Beauty sleep soundlessly. Shepard ran the back of her hand down liaras face and down her arms feeling the goosebumps. She couldn't resist, Shepard began to softly kiss liaras neck. So soft she didn't even get response. Up liaras jawline and to the corner of her lips. Then, when she realized liara had whispered her name in her sleep and she wasn't awake. She kissed liara. Her lips were so soft. And warm. Shepard fell asleep like that. With liaras sweet lips on hers, and their bodies intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7-Growing pains

**A/n: Hi guys! Thanks so much for reviewing I swear I love reading them! Sometimes I read them over and over again because they are so inspiring and motivating. I've probably learned all of your names by now to be honest. I know I sound cheesy but I could on and on about your comments. But anyways enjoy follow fav and tell me what you think.**

* * *

She woke up sore, which indicated that she was far from "okay." That's what she had been telling Shepard when she woke up short of breath and shaking throughout the night. Something strange had happened last night though. That was the main thing on liaras mind when she had woke up, not the pain in stomach and all over the rest of her body. The first time she had awakened from one of her more than terrifying nightmares, her lips had been not even inches away from shepard's, she had simply thought at first, because she couldn't remember, that they had simply fallen asleep that way. But after further investigation, or realization rather, liara had saw that Shepard had found her way between her thighs lying ontop of her right leg. But liara was no better, her blonde headed companion was not only to blame for the awkward position. Liara blushed in the dim morning light when she noticed her arms were wrapped around shepard's neck, her fingers twisted in the soft blonde hair.

Liara choked back the tears, making sure she didn't wake Shepard, everything hurt. Even though she was in the arms of the person she had fantasized about on multiple occasions, she couldn't block out the pain. Mostly, her head and heart. It's was cheesy to say, but it was the truth. She was full of emotions she had never felt before, before she was given no reason to. Not until Shepard came along. Shepard was always there for her, like a friend was suppose to be, but liara couldn't help but feel as though it was a different type of care with Shepard. Liara had never ended a bad day snuggling up beside tali, but she did with Shepard. That is, if Shepard wasn't with Miranda. That's what hurt the most, Miranda and Shepard. Were they really together or did they just...liara couldn't even think of a word for the relationship between the two. Miranda Shepard. Addison Lawson. Liara always thought liara t'soni-Shepard had a nice ring to it rather than Miranda Shepard or anything of that sort. She couldn't count how many times she's written it down in her journal after she finished all her work in class before anyone else. Liara Shepard. Addison t'soni. Liara Shepard-t'soni. Addison t'soni-Shepard. She was a nerd. A giddy love struck asari nerd. And she knew it, she just hoped Shepard didn't.

The slight pounding behind her brows came back, starting off pounding like her heart beat, their thumps in sync. Then, a slow hum of pain, like a never ending guitar strum. She was thinking too much, she always thought too much. She wasn't going back to sleep, that was for certain. She could see the light peering through the blinds making little slants on the floor, it reminded her of her favorite instrument, the piano. She only knew how to play one song though, some girl had taught her it when they were in chorus. Liara had never been "into" music, not until she heard Shepard sing. She wondered what the blondes beautiful voice would sound like to her favorite song. Maybe she Would casually throw it out in a conversation and hopefully the blonde will volunteer to write her a song with the melody, but liara highly doubted Shepard would make it specifically for her when she had a girlfriend. Miranda Shepard.

Liara winced. A big pang struck her head. She had to stop thinking. Which would be hard since she had school today.

"School!" Liara yelped.

Shepard jerked in her sleep, she let out a long groan of disappointment when liara jumped out her grasp onto the floor.

The asari ignored the strange look Shepard was giving her when she finally sat up in the bed. Liara blushed when the breeze on her legs reminded her she was only wearing her panties, she rushed to her closet, her feet pounding on the carpeted floor. She silently thanked her parent for not picking a house with cold wooden floors.

Shepard snuggled into the bed, "What's the rush?" The blonde yawned, "Have somewhere to be, do you?"

She began to slow down, Liara ignored all of her screaming muscles as she started crumpling to the ground, about to double over in pain.

"I...I have to get ready for school." Liara clenched her eyes shit. "I have...never b-been.."

Shepard threw the soft cover off of her body, missing the warmth of the bed and liara.

"Li..." Shepard shook her head.

The blonde walked over to her friend, scooping her up and walking back to her bed. Liara tried to protest, but failed when she felt the soft bed underneath her aching body. Shepard cover liara in the silk sheets of the bed, climbing over the asari to lie back beside her.

"Late." Liara finished.

"What's that?" Shepard said.

"I have never.. been late for school." Liara repeated.

Shepard smiled, "And you won't be, your dad came in here last night. You don't have to go to school given your current condition. Just don't think about it."

It was hard not to think about it. How much trouble would she get in when they found out? She could get suspended or worst expelled. Wait, why would she get in trouble? It's not like she tried to take advantage of Kai leng, if anyone should get punished, it should be that bastard. The only good thing liara could even connect with expulsion was Shepard. Spending way more time with Shepard, and maybe not even then, knowing her mother she'll probably ground her. Then again, she was ninety-one, merely a child in asari standards but an adult in human standards. Which, at this point, was good enough for liara.

"Stop thinking." Shepard said as she crawled back under the blanket. "You'll feel better once you realize everything is okay."

Liara face softened, "I'm sorry Shepard. It is just that...I-I don't.."

Shepard turned to face her friend, she slowly reached for liaras hand. Once her hand was on top of liaras, She was surprised when she felt her hand jerk away as she wore a look of dismay.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Shepard said her heart starting to pick up the pace.

Liaras shoulders fell, "No...of course not. I am just tired."

Shepard bit her lip. Liara was beautiful, there was no mistake about that. But now she looked exhausted, she didn't look as happy as she use to when Shepard saw her scurrying to class or in the mess hall chatting with her friends. It made Shepard feel terrible, as if somehow this was her fault. But there was no way it was her fault, she didn't tell Kai leng to harass the asari.

"Is this about Kai leng?" Shepard asked a melancholy tone seeping through her words.

Liara tensed up at the name, "I..." Liara moved her hand away from shepard's touch. "I do not wish to speak about that." The asari faced away from the shocked blonde.

Shepard bit her lip, "I should probably go. That is..if you want me to?"

Liara needed Shepard then. She wanted Shepard even more, but liara was starting to realize Shepard was bad for her. She cause her so much unwanted pain, by telling her one thing then doing another. By being so nice, smart and charming and funny all at once, by being the most caring and bravely strong person liara had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Shepard was something out of a dream, something straight out of a movie or out of one of the most magically story books you'd tell to your daughter right before bed. The only difference was that Shepard wasn't perfect nor was she fake. Shepard wasn't perfect and knew that, she claimed her mistakes and tried to fix them.

But just like in any story book or movie there was downfall. Liara just didn't hope this was it, she hoped that none of the would matter or end bad. She hoped Shepard wouldn't leave with out her having to tell her to stay, or that Shepard could just hold her tight and never let go and understand everything that was wrong and tell her it was okay. But Shepard wasn't perfect.

Feeling the bed rise from Shepard getting up, liara realized Shepard was speaking.

"I should probably get out of here anyways, Miranda's probably worried about me anyways. And then there's school." Shepard said slipping on a pair of joggers.

Liara was tempted to look back at Shepard getting dressed, to peak at her body. But she controlled herself, after all how was she ever suppose to get over her if she couldn't control herself?

Shepard grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Liara listened to the foot steps heading to the door and getting further away. The door opened with a creek.

"I'll.. Just call me if you need me." Shepard said standing in the doorway.

"Alright." Liara said barely audible. She wanted to say, "But, I don't have your number. You never gave it to me." And of course she had never asked for it.

Shepard pressed her lips together, taking one more look at her friend before closing the door.

"Shepard." Liara said a little louder..

The door instantaneously swung open, "Yeah?" She said a little optimism in her voice.

"We are friends correct?" She whispered.

"Two peas in a pod." Shepard smiled.

Liara smiled sadly, as tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. "Yes, of course."

Shepard nodded, "Right. I'll see you later then."

The door closed and she was gone.

* * *

Shepard walked through the halls of the school. Passing by the closed off hall where the "fight" had happened between liara and Kai leng. Apparently, that bastard was smart, too smart for the school board at least. Before he made his attack he overloaded the camera systems, which you would think, if you have a school full of hackers, tech geeks and people with biotics the school would have some type of unbreakable decryption on EVERYTHING.

He is here today, Shepard saw him in the hallway talking to Jacob and tela vasir discretely about who knows what. At this point Shepard was on full alert, something about that trio didn't sit right with Shepard. Jacob was always a good guy, until the whole Miranda thing. Shepard didn't think he was ever capable of actually hurting someone though, although drugs and alcohol can change people. Vasir, she seems nice but Shepard heard she was no good and to stay way from her. But Shepard hadn't really heard of any of the bad things she had ever done. She just hoped the rumors weren't true about her, otherwise if she was cooking something up with Jacob and Kai there was no doubt that would end badly for her.

"Sup shep."

Shepard looked over her shoulder at the hooded student who was trailing behind her closely. Shepard wondered how long she had been following her, but there was no telling with kasumi goto.

"Kas, what a lovely surprise. Glad to see you're still alive." Shepard joked.

"I should say the same to you, with what I overheard a heap of shit is coming you and your little liaras way." Kasumi said.

Shepard stopped in her tracks, facing the mysterious girl. "What are you talking about?"

Kasumi heard everything, she was the eyes and ears of the school. No matter what it was she was always the first one to hear about it, if it was anything about Shepard, which the majority of the time it was, she would always report to her blonde friend and tell her everything she knew.

Kasumi nodded, "Vasir, Taylor, Leng. There up to something I know it. I couldn't hear much but i know it has something to do with and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend kasumi and beside, vasir? She's completely nice. She told me she was helping me look for who attacked liara. Even though I know who did it." Shepard said.

"We. We know who did it, that bastard Kai leng. But we have no proof. I think vasir has something out for liara. And are you forgetting shep? I know everything, you and liara are the most oblivious people I've had the pleasure of stalking." Kasumi smirked.

Shepard snorted, "Oblivious? I'm not oblivious."

"Don't forget in denial." Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen, shep I'm not gonna tell you what you already know. But what I will tell you is those little fucks are up to something and if I hear anything else I'll get back to you."

"Addison Shepard!"

Oh shit.

Shepard turned around to see a very pissed, Miranda charging after her.

"Kas-"

Kasumi was gone, but somehow Shepard could still feel the girls smirk burning into her.

"And..she left me."

"Shepard!"

Shepard whipped around to face Miranda, her arms crossed over her chest, and her brows furrowed with anger.

"Where were you yesterday? I called you over and over again." Miranda frowned. "And don't lie."

Shepard reached her hands out to put on Miranda's arms. "Bab-"

Miranda swatted shepard's hands away. "Don't. Do not. Baby me. You're not gonna charm your way out of this one."

Shepard smiled, which only made Her "girlfriend" angrier. "Miranda I was with liara t'soni. We did nothing. That's it." Shepard reached for Miranda again.

The raven haired girl slapped Shepard across the face, a red handprint taking it's place soon after.

"Don't touch me! You cheated on me for the last time! I loved you. Why can't you just love me?" Miranda began to sob.

The bell rung for class to end, students began to flood the hallways. Some of them captivated by the scene between Shepard and Miranda.

"Baby, I swear to you. I did not cheat. I NEVER cheated." Shepard looked around at the people staring, she lowered her voice. "Can we please do this in private? This will only start more problems Miranda, the world doesn't revolve around us."

"No Shepard, I know the world doesn't revolve around us it revolves around you." Miranda pushed passed Shepard only to be grabbed by the arm.

"Miri-"

Another slap, this time even harder and louder and with an audience. Shepard's sunglasses hit the floor, luckily not breaking.

"Let go of me." Miranda yanked her arm from shepard's weak grasp.

Shepard picked up her glasses, she didn't put them back on though. Everyone had already saw her bruised eyes, the thing she had tried to hide all along.

Shepard ran a hand through her hair. She ignored the stares and pushed passed everyone that crowed the hall. She definitely wasn't going to class, she had to get out that damn school with or without Miranda. The blonde bounced down the stairs of the school outside to the parking lot.

Shepard got into her car, and sat. She didn't realize how fast her heart beating or how hard she had been breathing or how much her face hurt.

"Shepard."

Oh god Now what?

Shepard's heart leaped when she realized voice came from the inside of her car.

"You look a little shook up. Trouble in paradise?"

Shepard kept her eyes forward as she felt the presents in the passenger seat. "Why the hell are you in my car Kai leng?"

Shepard clenched the steering as she heard the boy let out a sinister laugh.

"Oh Shepard, I was just thinking we could go for a ride while I explain your demise." He said.

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Shepard whispered.

"Woah now, I knew you were in love with the bitch but I didn't think you'd go that far. Oh wait... Yes I did." Kai leng said.

"Cut the shit leng, what the hell are you up to?" Shepard said through her teeth.

Kai leng smiled, "The game wouldn't be as fun if i told you what happens at the end."

"Get the fuck out of my car. Now."

"Alright." Kai leng opened the door, soon closing it softly before getting out. "You've been warned.


	8. Chapter 8- Are you ready?

**Authors note: Sooooo...while writting this chapter Miranda had been the last thing on my mind, as you can probably tell it'll be the last thing on shepard's mind also. I'm gonna say sorry ahead of time to the people on team Miranda- that is if there is any lol (you guys don't seem to fancy Miranda too much) I'm sorry because it would seem Shepard has moved on to liara. For now that is. But I'm not gonna spoil it so I'll stop talking and let you get to the story now. Btw Thanks for following and faving guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two peas in a pod. Liara wasn't quite sure who or how someone came up with that, Shepard had never really explained the real meaning of the human expression, but because curiosity had always been one of liaras many traits she searched the saying on the extranet, she cursed herself when she felt a blush at the thought of Shepard laughing at her for looking such a silly thing up, but none the less she continued her online search for anything romantic that had to do with the phrase. She was desperate, really desperate. She was almost a little ashamed of her desperation when she typed in the search engine, "Can the phrase two peas in a pod be described as a romance expression used among different species, typically humans?" She figured even if it didn't mean more than friends in human culture maybe she would have a chance of thinking Shepard used it in a romantic way with an hanar culture or something. Does the hanar home world even grow peas? She knew what her next search would be, but that would have to wait until later.

Liara was still a bit...confused with her feelings. But that was nothing new, she just wished she had the courage to tell Shepard how she felt, and she wished Miranda had the courage to get hit by a bus. No, she would take that back, she didn't want Miranda to get hurt. Well not on any accounts of her wishing for it to happen.

Liara shook her head.

No, liara was a good person. She could never want to harm someone, but she did have to admit she was a little possessive and jealous. But Shepard wasn't hers, and probably would never would be. Shepard would never hug her like she did Miranda, Shepard would never love her like she did Miranda. The love of her life would never look at her the way she did when Shepard saw miranda. Shepard would never even kiss liara. Liara just wished the blonde loved her the way she loved Miranda, liara thought Shepard was perfect, with her looks and her talent but nothing was better than her smile when shepard teases her or when they're laughing at something that other people won't understand. They could never understand them and the bond they shared, it was way stronger than Shepard or liara led on, than Shepard even knew, liara was beginning to see the bigger picture. That when you meet the love of you life nothing is the same. She just wished Shepard saw that.

Liara did a lot of wishing these days, none of them came true though. When liara closed her eyes all she could think about was Shepard, it was a horrible feeling being in love with someone you had no chance with. Someone who couldn't even fathom how much you loved them. With someone who couldn't even imagine the thoughts and hopes you had for the both of them, together. As more than friends. When you love someone like liara loved Shepard-one sided love, you do anything to deny what you feel and always push it to the back of your head where all of your stupid feelings that you couldn't face lived, and act as if you don't love them, but you know you can't just stop loving someone you really care about, it's not just a little "crush". It was an unearthing, heart fluttering, nervous stuttering, gut wrenching love.

Liara wiped away a stream of tears for the fifth time since Shepard had left. No doubt it looked as if the white part of her eyes looked like they were replaced with blood.

Maybe she was obsessed?

Liara began wheezing, her ribs stretching her still sore body.

She didn't actually want to see Shepard. She didn't want Shepard to play the hero like she always did, because the damsel in distress always falls in love with the hero. And in liaras case, even deeper in love. She couldn't handle talking to Shepard because all she would do was get even more depressed. Was she just not good enough for Shepard? What was it? Liara had never felt as though she wasn't good enough, sure she wasn't picked first for sports, and she didn't have many friends or nobody other than her parents had every said "I love you" to her or "I care.", but that didn't matter to liara she always knew she was capable of anything. Shepard never said any of that now that she thought about it. But Shepard didn't have to then again, she always showed it. It would be nice to just hear it though. To for sure know, that she did,

When liara and Shepard had first started getting close, liara always reminded herself not intrude on shepard's privacy and to not ask questions or over step boundaries and most importantly, don't get attached. Liara figured since biotics 101 was just a semester class Shepard would just need help for the semester and then she would forget all about her. But the semester was almost over and she was still here. Liara didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but of course it felt like a good thing. The asari began to miss the days when she could just ogle at Shepard without the pain. Without Shepard really paying her attention and "caring". It was much easier on her heart.

Liara sat on her bed with her legs tucked to her chest. She had finally stopped crying even though, she felt it coming back. She would eventually have stop. It would be easier if she just walked away but she loved Shepard too much to leave her and even if she did, she'd come back, That's what love is.

"Liara? Are you alright, little one?" Benezia peek through the door.

The younger asari cleared her throat, "Yes mother, I'm alright."

Benezia, unconvinced, walked further into the room closing the door behind her. "I heard about what happened," she stepped closer and sat down on liaras bed close to her. "How are you feeling?"

Mentally or physically?

Liara put on her best smile, "I'm well mother, just a little tired really."

Benezia wrapped her arms around liara bringing her closer. "Oh little wing, you are a terrible lier. Just like your father."

Liara didn't laugh or even give a fake smile, which worried benezia more.

"What's on your mind? And please do not lie again." Benezia said.

"It's Shepard. I'm in love with her mother, and she does not feel the same." Liara admitted.

Benezia looked down at her daughter, "The blonde headed human from school? I thought she was interested you. How do you know she doesn't love you back? Did you ask?"

"Well, no. I didn't but-"

"Then why are you crying little wing?" Benezia said.

Liara took a moment before responding.

"It's complicated mother."

"How so?"

Liara fiddled with her hands. "She has not done any...romantic gestures for me."

"Oh and you have I suppose?" The older asari said sarcastically.

She was right. It was liaras fault too. "No." Liara said quietly.

"That girl has been taking care of you for the past weeks little wing. Bringing you strange human food and taking you everywhere she goes. I would say that SHES the one in love with you." Benezia smiled, "how could she not be? You are beautiful, smart and compassionate. You show great potential to be a bondmate."

"Thank you mother, I suppose you're right, but there's something else. She already has a... Lover."

Benezia smiled, "Your father did too when we first met." The asari laid a kiss on her daughters forehead before beginning to leave. "That changed very quickly once I got a hold of her."

* * *

Her hands were shaking and her palms began to sweat. It was one simple text, but who it was from changed everything. Liara could have just ignored the text like one part of herself told her too, but she couldn't resist, and plus she had already looked at it so Shepard could definitely see that she saw, the blonde was probably waiting for a response, waiting for the text bubble to pop up at the bottom of the screen.

Earlier, liara had told herself that she didn't want Shepard to be the hero but she was letting it happen again. By responding in the way she and Shepard wanted was letting Shepard save her and liara didn't want to be saved. Not by her anyways. Liara reread the text.

_I'm coming over, K?_

Liara heart stopped as she saw that her friend began to type. She laid her omni-tool on her bed, she could barely read the text because her obsessive shaking.

_You there? Or..am I talking to myself? I'll double text liara. I'm desperate and lonely._

Liara could imagine Shepard having on a sarcastic smile as she texted this, little did she know liara wasn't smiling back or trying not to, The asari finally found the right words to say- or type, in this case.

_I'm not feeling so well, I do not think right now's a good time._

Liara took a deep breath, baby steps. She would eventually get over Shepard by spending less time with her. The text back was instant.

_Great. I'm omw, blasto. ;)_

Liara panicked, scrambling her brain to find any excuse to tell Shepard to stop her from coming. But Shepard was determined, and once she had her mind set there was no changing it.

_Omw? How far are you away? I don-_

Liara eyes shot up towards her door when the it opened.

"Liara?" Shepard said squinting her eyes in the dark room.

Shepard spread her hands across the wall, she flipped on the light switched. Her eyes meeting liaras immediately. Shepard's smile faded slowly as more time passed as they stared at each other. She felt her knees buckle at the thought of liara being in enough pain for her to cry to the point of her eyes becoming bloodshot red. The blondes stomach flopped when the asari blush and cover her face with what looked like a mixture of shame and embarrassment, like Shepard had found out her most sacred secret.

"I..don't text and drive." Shepard mumbled as she shifted on her feet awkwardly.

Liara didn't say anything but Shepard took action none the less.

The blonde flipped off the lights. Liara still stayed in fetal position with her hands coving her face. Shepard didn't say anything, she simply kicked off her shoes and walked to the bed and wrapped her arms around liara.

"You said you were fine." Shepard whispered.

The she goes again. Being the hero as usual. And liara wasn't resisting either, it felt too good.

"Shepard th-there's something must tell you." Liara began.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Shepard said, feeling liaras heart pump against her arm.

"Shepard." Liara took a deep breath to steady her shaky voice. Just like I practiced "Nothing is alright, I..I don't know how to say this."

Shepard heart lunged, she wanted liara to keep talking, but she was afraid of what she might say. Did liara want to stop being friends? Was she tired of Shepard and how she was always dragging her everywhere and always coming over? Did she think she was clingy?

Shepard let go of liara and scooted away. "Are you…do you…" talk damn it!

Liara had a horrified look on her face that Shepard couldn't see in the dark, did she know? Liara knew she shouldn't have listened to her mother, she knew that it would end badly if Shepard knew. She knew she shouldn't have let Shepard close enough to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, please do not hate me for this. It...the entire thing was just hurting me and I-I had to let you know." Liara said.

Shepard bit her lip, she was hurting her? The blonde felt a familiar sting in her eyes.

"B-but I love you liara." Shepard blurted.

Liara gasped dramatically, like one of those over exaggerated gasps you heard on tv when something drastic happened or they found out the killer had been the butler all along, she couldn't believed what she heard. Of course, this was a dream. I mean it had to be.

"Shepard..." Liara whispered her words quivering.

Shepard felt tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't remember the last she cried and it had hurt her so much, feeling like she was chocking on her own heart, as she was sure it was out of her chest by this time. She loved liara? She didn't even know she loved her. That's the first time she had said it out loud at least, she had thought about a million times.

"I-I should go.." Shepard hopped from the bed almost tripping over her shoes that was she definitely didn't have time to pick up.

Liara leaped at Shepard, "Addison!" Liara twirled Shepard around, which Shepard was more shocked about than her chasing after her.

Shepard stared down at liara, thanks to the little sliver of light peering from the blinds, the blonde was only able to see her, eyes, nose and lips. She was crying.

"You don't know how much I have been wanting to hear you say that." Liara said through her tears.

Shepard wiped away her tears like a little kid. "Really?"

The asari felt bold, her adrenalin was pumping and it was now or never.

"That was cute. You are cute." Liara grabbed shepard's face tenderly but possessively, she crushed her lips to shepard's, feeling a wave of ecstasy, passion and most of all relief fall over her. She could have sworn she was soaring through the clouds, or at least her heart was. Her knees, like jello, were about to give out when she opened her eyes and Shepard was staring directly at her with those big gray eyes, just as she could feel the strength draining from her body, the blonde swept liara off her feet, never breaking the kiss, They stumbled backwards, flying on to bed harshly, making both of them let out a groan.

Shepard broke the kiss to let liara breathe, her lips began running down liaras slender neck leaving what felt like trails of fire with every kiss.

"Shepard." Liara whimpered out of protest, but the human ignored her. Grinding her hips against liara, every stroke becoming harder. Liara wanted- well, she didn't want Shepard to stop but she needed her to. The young asari couldn't control her melds, so the chance of her getting pregnant were high and that was too high of a risk. Not just for liara but for the both of them.

But there she was biting her lip and moaning shepard's name shamelessly. Wanting and almost begging for more, resisting Shepard was proved to be futile and that was becoming quite clear to her.

But then, suddenly, Shepard stopped.

Shepard looked liara dead in her eyes. After at least, thirty seconds, liara said something.

"What?" She blushed.

Shepard blinked. "I want to make love to you. I want to make love to you until your eyes roll to the back of your head and you fall asleep screaming my name." Shepard ran her thumb over liaras plump lips. "I'm gonna make you cry with passion and moan with ecstasy. Until I make you orgasm, like you never have and never will again."

Liara felt winded, she could feel her azure pulsing with ever second that passed. "I-I think you might have already have." She blushed.

Shepard chuckled darkly, "Oh, you'll know when I have."

Liara never thought of Shepard like this, well she's thought ABOUT this a thousand times. But this is not how Shepard acted in her fantasies, liara would definitely have to tell tali how…sexual explicit she could be.

"Are you ready?" Shepard whispered.

_Goddess yes_. Liara bit her lip, "Shepard, I don't..I am not ready. What if I get pregnant?"

Shepard paused, she was obviously let down immensely. She tried not to show it ,she didn't want to make liara feel guilty.

"Well...can't you control that or something?" Shepard asked hopefully.

Liara shook her head, "No, I've never been sexually active. I've never tried to learn how to control it."

Shepard felt her heart skip, "That means I'm your first."

"Well..yes." Liara admitted, a little embarrassed. "You're the only one I want to uh..to make-make love with."

Shepard bit her lip, "Damn it liara. Stop being so damn sexy." Having life changing sex with liara would probably be one of shepard's biggest accomplishment to her, but being her first was life changing.


	9. Chapter 9- I don't love you

**A/n: I just felt like putting up a quick chapter. Okay so, first of all kitaqboom! No! No! No! Liara will not get pregnant. Haha I like the idea but that would mess everything up, I would explain it to you but that involves major spoilers (like how someone's gonna die) just a heads up. And no, it's not Miranda so don't get happy. WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE MIRANDA?! Someone please tell me! Me? Personally? I feel like she's a very...elegant girl. Well I guess you have a reason in this chapter but she's nice. Really, she is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Liars was a mistake. Yes, she was a mistake that Shepard had made. Was it all just in the heat of the moment? It felt real though, the emotion, the caring way they touched each other, the way they kissed so tenderly and sweetly. It felt unbelievably good to Shepard and she wanted more, but that's what worried Shepard. What if it was all just lust? Or puppy love? Sure, when she saw liaras face her heart beats fast and on an occasion or two Shepard would listen to liara and actually would just be hearing her soothing voice and not the actual words. But that really didn't mean anything, it just means maybe...Shepard didn't know. But she knew she didn't love liara. Well, she did love her, but as a friend.(a/n I know, I know. This is dreadful, huh?) how would Shepard break it to liara? After what she told her last night. What was that anyway? Why did she say that anyway? She didn't love her?

"That's some tough shit Lola, I don't know how to help you there."

Shepard made a face. Not because of all the sweaty guys around her smelled up the weight room, but because whenever she had a problem James was always there to help, and yeah there was garrus but he wasn't ever any help, he would usually just give shit advice and make a stupid ass joke about the situation. So Shepard didn't even ask him, even though he looked as if he had something to say. Shepard let out a groan as she lifted the three hundred barbell back on to the rack. She panted, resting on the bench, looking up at her two friends that spotted her.

The blonde grimaced when she saw the smirk on Garrus's face. "Blow me."

The turian laughed, unfolding his arms. "What? I was just gonna say nice job."

Shepard stood up and almost snatched her towel away from vega, she wasn't mad at him, he had just been in her way. "Fuck you varikain. That's not what you were thinking."

"Okay what the hell are you talking about, Shepard?" Vega said oblivious as always.

Shepard wiped her brow with the white towel. "I'm just waiting for garrus to make a smart ass comment." She slung the towel around his neck. "Like always."

Garrus held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't say anything."

Shepard rolled her eyes, "Yet, you still have that shit-eating grin on your face."

James crossed his arms, "He's smirking? How the hell can you tell?"

"Fuck you vega." Garrus turned his atten back to Shepard. "You wanna know what I think, Shepard?"

Shepard shrugged, "Go right ahead. You always put your dollar and five cents in anyways."

"Okay. first of all. What the in hell Shepard? Liara really?" Garrus said getting a little louder with every word.

Shepard threw her hands up, "What! Come on garrus. What the fuck was I suppose do? Liaras is a sexy ass asari! What what I gonna say? Oh, liara I don't think that I like sexy ass asaris, please don't kiss me? She's sexy dont'cha think vega?"

"Oh she's beyond sexy. For a nerd, ya know?" Vega answered.

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "Don't talk about her like that. She's just insanely smart."

"And insanely nerdy, yeah." Vega repeated.

"Oh like Ashley's any better, she's like a fucking bottle of penis repellent." Shepard snapped back.

"Alright! Anyways! That's not what I mean, I'm talking about why would you hook up with her and you're dating Miranda?" Garrus chimed.

"Oh 'bout that...we broke up, sorta."

Vega smiled, "Again? What a shocker."

"Vega shut your fucking mouth, before I put something in Ashley's." Shepard fired.

"Woah Lola chill. I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" James said.

Garrus sighed, "Could you please shut up vega and stop changing the damn subject? I'm trying to help our friend."

"Fine." Vega shrugged.

"Alright then," garrus continued. "Why did you and Miranda break up?"

"She...she uh this is funny but coincidentally she thought I was cheating. With liara." Shepard said leaning her hot body against the cooler wall.

"And she was right, we-"

"No no no. She was wrong. AND she made a huge fucking scene in the hallway about it." Shepard explained.

Vega scoffed, "Okay so you supposedly broke up with Miranda, because she was right that you and little blue were fucking on the low, but you weren't fucking her you were just treating her like she was your girlfriend. Then you went to liaras house confessed your so-called love for her then, correct me if I'm wrong, fucked her? Damn you're fucked bastard."

Shepard gulped down her water, "Who said I fucked her, dick head?"

Vega chuckled, "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you didn't hit that?"

"It's..she's not like that." Shepard said pushing her bangs out of her face. Miranda was right she did need a hair cut. Her hair was almost passed shoulders, she wondered how short should she get it cut. she wondered would liara like it shorter, she noticed when they laid together last night she had an weird interest in it, she played in it, but it was too long to really do anything.

"Come on." Vega stepped closer with a smiled on his face, jabbing Shepard in stomach before she swatted him away. "The almighty Shepard just couldn't score with this one girl. Admit it."

"Score? What the hell do you mean score? Fuck off vega. She's not just a quick fuck, you know?" Shepard said.

James smiled, "Bam! I solved your problems. If she's not a quick fuck, you care about her, if you care about her you like her."

Shepard shook her head, opening her mouth to say something.

"He has a point Shepard." Garrus nodded.

"What? No. First, I can score so um fuck you. Secondly, I know I care about her, that's already been established."

Garrus mandibles twitched with humor, "If you can score why didn't you?" Years ago Shepard would've been surprised to hear him say "score" instead of have sex since then, he wasn't finials with human slang. Shepard obviously corrupted him.

"She didn't want to get pregnant." Shepard said nonchalantly.

Garrus smiled, "No. Asaris can control that. You're lying."

"Not if they're a virgin and don't know how jackass." Shepard said.

Vega held up his hands, "Hold the fuck up. She's a virgin and you still didn't fuck her?"

"Stop saying fuck her like she's just a damn dancer from omega." Shepard said, she was getting tired of vega really fast.

"Why not? That's where all asari end up anyway." James joked.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off." Shepard growled. "She's not a pussy. I...I don't just want to fuck her, okay?! I want to..."

"Chill Lola." James placed a hand on shepard's shoulder, "You love her. I was just trying to get you to see that, I didn't mean any of it."

Shepard sighed, "You're a real unorthodox fuck." Shepard smiled, "Thanks vega, it's just hard to understand how love can change so suddenly."

Garrus cleared his throat.

Shepard laughed, "You too garrus. Thanks. I mean it."

"Alright." Vega slapped Shepard slightly. "Cut the sappy shit. Let's get back to work."

Shepard hugged vega and waved to garrus. "Nah, I think we need to end this with a big, long, sweaty, group hug. Bring it in garrus."

"Lola. Get the hell off me."

* * *

Cloud nine. That's where liara had been for the past eleven hours, twenty-three minutes, thirty seconds and five nano seconds in counting. And she was definitely counting. Was it obsessive? Yeah, a little. But liara was an obsessive person. Everything was a finally going her way, she was happy. She skipped down the stairs when the door bell rung throughout the house. Maybe it was Shepard she hoped it was Shepard. Hopefully to ask her on date or somewhere romantic. Or they could just go on a car ride and talk or go camping, she didn't care what they were doing, as long as Shepard was there making her smile.

Liara passed by a mirror, backing up to make sure she looked alright. She make sure the skirt she had recently purchased for a special occasion, like for a party or... For something she would show Shepard in private. That is if she had the confidence. The black leather mini skirt had came with a top, it was like a tank to but opened at the navel and up to the middle of her stomach. Of course her mother would immediately tell her to change, but luckily she wasn't here. She checked her make up next, of course Shepard would say she didn't need it but tali suggested that maybe if she wore a little anyways Shepard would be even more attracted to her. And liara had to say the pure white lipstick she work did bring out her blue eyes.

The doorbell rung for a second time. Liara smiled when she remembered Shepard was here.

"Coming!" She yelled cheerfully.

She basically skipped towards the door, opening it with a big smile, but it had disappeared as soon as she recognized the face. She was met with a pair of icy blue eyes, that were staring daggers at her, but they quickly softened. Something about that didn't seem right, liara didn't know to shut the door and run or invite her in.

"Miranda, how unexpected." Liara began. "Is there something you need?"

"Is Shepard here?" She deadpanned.

"Um..no-"

"Liara, is it? I can trust you can't I?" Miranda said.

"I sup-"

"Great, so you will tell me if you and Shepard had sex." Miranda interrupted.

"What? No!" Liara exclaimed.

"Did you do anything romantic with her?" Miranda searched liaras face. "And don't lie, I'll know."

Okay. Worst case scenario, Miranda will try to fight her. But liara figured she could beat Miranda, sure Miranda was pretty powerful and was highly trained thanks to her father, but liara was way stronger than her even with her training.

"Well...yes. But you are broken up, are you not?" Liara admitted.

"I knew it! I knew she..." Miranda eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. "That's alright...Addison will never date you. Whatever she told you, she was lying. Really think about it why the hell would she want you?"

Liara wanted to cry, because half of her believed everything Miranda had said.

"F-Fuck you." Liara slammed the door in her face.


	10. Chapter 10-The fairest in the land

**A/n: hi guys! So I'm like trying to wrap things up. Don't worry when I say that I don't mean I'm ending the story, but I'm wrapping things up with Miranda...for now that is. I know not everyone fancys Miranda in the story and kitaqboom thank you for clearing up why no one likes Miranda. You say she's desperate but what if someone as charming and good-looking as Shepard cheated on you with someone who was slightly more beautiful? I'd be flabbergasted just like her. Just try to put yourself in her shoes. I know most of you are thinking, "why can't Shepard just stop shitting around and get with liara for shits sake?" Well I would tell you but I don't want to spoil this chapter, like I said at the beginning Shepard has a dark past and liara is about to dive head first into what just exactly what shepard's hiding. And SOKAT if you are reading this just know that your reviews make me die laughing. What's wrong with Shepard, huh? Haha.**

* * *

Addison Alex Shepard was a killer. A murder, a cold-blooded murder.

"Fuck me." Shepard huffed. Her mind was spinning, she looked over her back countless times as she ran down the street to liaras home. She knew she was in trouble this time, but she didn't know what the outcome would be. Her feet smashed into the pavement with every step she took, the was wind blowing back her freshly-cut jaw length hair, while the cooling sweat, was pushed to the back of her neck down to her back. She was exhausted, she might have been captain of the bioball team, but everyone has their limits. She had been running for god knows how long, away from the person she hated most. Kai leng.

Violence isn't the answer. To Shepard, That was bullshit. Shepard could simply beat the shit out of Kai leng and boom! All of her troubles would melt away. Liara would be safe, Miranda would be safe, and everyone would be happy. Shepard didn't even know why Kai leng had hated her, she couldn't even recall a time where Kai leng and her had an actually conversation, the only time Shepard talked to Kai leng was before Miranda had even moved and they had hated each other, but what did that have to do with her? Of course, if Kai leng got to close to Miranda or if Miranda called her crying, Shepard would have no choice but to step in. But that was forever ago and for that guy to hold a grudge for that long was insane.

When the t'soni estate came into sight, Shepard sprinted with her last burst of stamina that she had left in her. It was cold and dark outside, the artificial moon and stars proved light on the citadel at night, it made things feel normal for Shepard almost. After only being a couple of steps away from the big house of the t'soni estate, Shepard felt any muscle that was aching go weak, it was night and even though you couldn't really tell her face went pale like a ghost, the only thing that didn't change was her heart rate and even that sped up a little she was sure.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Oh wait let me guess you're here to cheat on me are you?" Hissed Miranda.

Shepard felt a numbness in her tongue, making it almost damn near impossible to speak. All she could do was pant, gasping with every breath.

Miranda crossed her arms. "I'm going back to Australia soon." She turned away from the blonde, looking sternly down the street. "I can't be here with someone who doesn't love me, the way I love them."

Catching her breath finally, Shepard stood up straight. "M...Miranda. Its not what you think." Shepard took a step toward Miranda. "I do love you."

"Really?!" Miranda bursted. "Well you sure have a really fucked up way of showing it."

Shepard shook her head, "I tried-"

Miranda threw up her arms, "Tried to what?! What Addison what?! T-to cheat on me? Because mission fucking accomplished!-"

"To love you damn it!" Shepard looked Miranda dead in her eyes. She always did. Even when she lied.

A dog barking could be heard in the distance, it filled the silence between the momentarily.

"What-"

"You heard me. I TRIED to love you. I LOVED you miranda." Shepard wiped her face to rid away some of her tiredness.

Miranda fell silent, "I…" her voice felt small. Which made Shepard feel bad instantly. "Just please tell me it's not because I wasn't good enough." Her voice a quiver.

Shepard sighed, "No...Can we just talk about this later?"

"No, we can't because I'm done." Miranda walked towed Shepard, the blonde closed her eyes, she half expected a left hook to her jaw. Hearing the footsteps get closer she clenched her jaw muscles in attempt to soften the blow. But, what she didnt expect was the slight perfumed scent passing her and leaving the smell lingering where she stood. Shepard opened her eyes, hearing the clicks of Miranda's boots, she whipped around on her, almost like jello, legs.

Shepard huffed,"You can't be serious Miranda. You're acting so childish."

After getting no reply and Miranda just walking away into the darkness, Shepard followed her. I mean, how couldn't she? The blonde grabbed Miranda's arm and whipped her around. She was surprised when she was met bloodshot eyes, she hadn't seen it before sense it had been completely dark, but now they were standing under one of the millions of decorative lampposts that lit up the streets at night.

The one thing Shepard noticed was that Miranda was looking at her straight in her eyes and not examining the fresh scars and bruises on shepard's face like she usually did with tenderness and care. Addison licked her spilt lips, trying to find the words to say before Miranda could walk off again.

"Listen, you're probably never gonna speak to me again." Shepard began. "And…and I'm okay with that, but not because I want things to end between us or-or because there's something wrong with you. It's because I want you to be safe."

Miranda's stare didn't change but Shepard new that was better than her just leaving.

"Kai leng, he's a sick bastard, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Shepard said.

"I can handle myself Shepard, I'm not your damsel in distress." Miranda turned on her heel and headed to her car, Shepard didn't chase her, instead she watched her drive off into the night.

"Fuck me." Shepard whispered breathlessly. She began to walk back to liaras house, she still had stuff to do, the night wasn't over. Feeling the warm metal against her belly, gave her a flashback to back in the day when she ran the streets of Britain with the reds. It wasn't a good flashback, but it gave her this rush of excitement that she hadn't felt in a while.

She felt nervous knocking on the door, she had no idea what Miranda could've possibly been here for, although who knew if she even said anything to liara anyways?

The door creaked opened slowly, Shepard was pretty sure liara overheard her and Miranda fighting or Miranda had definitely said something. Probably both. Once liara came fully into shepard's view, the blonde automatically felt how distant liara was being, not because she didn't jump on Shepard with open arms and started making out with her, she would never do that, okay, save for that one time, it was just something in the atmosphere and Shepard hated it.

"Liara." Shepard said.

She looked beautiful in her leather skirt and top with heels to match. but her make up had been smeared, save for her white lipstick. She had been crying and listening probably. Shepard felt a pang in her stomach, because of her, liara was crying more than she was smiling now a days.

Liara looked down at her feet, and cleared her voice before speaking. "Would you like to come in?" She said in a softer voice than usual.

The blonde of course, obliged and stepped into the house. Waiting for the sound of the door to close, Addison turned to face liara. Shepard watched as liara kept her head pressed against the door taking deep breaths, she was tired. But So was Shepard. The girl took a step forward and laid a hand on liaras shoulder.

"Whatever she told you, it wasn't true." Shepard said as consolation.

Liara wasted no time responding, "I do not know if I believe her or not, but I do know that hope that what she said was a lie."

Shepard pressed her lips together, she wanted to press on the conversation, but she had to stop thinking of Miranda.

"I need to talk to you." Shepard said sternly. "It's important."

Liara turned around, "I need to say something as well."

Shepard cocked a brow. "Alright."

"I need to know. Tell...me if you really love me Shepard." Liara said almost in a begging voice.

"Liara t'soni." Shepard started. "I love you. Okay? Please don't let anyone make you unsure about what I tell you. Why would you even think that I don't love you?"

"Because...because,well..." Liara fidgeted, how should she say this? "Because...well at school, it's basically like the Middle Ages also known as the dark ages,on earth, in Scotland, I believed it was called. You are like a queen and I am well...a serf, the lowest of the low and you're the highest of the high. So I guess you could see where I'm going with this, it would be unlikely for a serf and royalty to courtship and so why would you pick a serf over another queen... Like Miranda."

"Oh my god liara." Shepard burst into laughter.

Even though liara tried to stop it, the blush from her face spread to her neck. Shepard placed her hands on liaras face still laughing, but it was more of a soft chuckle by now.

"Don't blush liara. You're my queen, Alright? Do you need me to tell you why I love you?" Shepard said pushing liaras cheeks together.

"Yes." Liara said through her pursed lips.

"Because, you're funny, you and your smile are as beautiful as thessia, you're the one I think about in the morning when I wake up, when I fall asleep and the one in my dreams. You're the smartest girl I've ever met and I think that's even more incredibly sexier than how powerful you can be. I love how emotional you are and how tender you kiss." Shepard brushed her fingers over liaras lips, it gave the asari chills as she remember the night she had touched her that same way. "And how hard you love."

Liara wrapped Shepard in a bear hug. As she squeezed harder she felt something hard pressing against her abdomen, the asari looked down and saw a slight bulging in shepard's pants.

The asari let go of her friend."Uh...s-Shepard what is that?" Liara said nervously.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, "about that..don't freak out okay? Stay calm."

Reaching in the front of her pants, Shepard pulled out a pistol.

"Addison...what-why do you have that?!" Liara said shakily.

"Remember? Stay calm. I want you to keep this. I need you to keep this." Shepard laid a reassuring hand on liaras shoulder. "It's not gonna to hurt you, alright?"

Liara shook her head, "Shepard this...this is dangerous."

"You have to liara. For your safety." Shepard stressed.

Liara was smart. That was for sure, but she was unsure of this. What if it went off? Or her mother or father found it? This could cause nothing but trouble.

"Do you hear me liara?" Shepard said sternly.

The asari nodded, she had to admit this assertive, dangerous side of Shepard was sexy.

"I don't want to touch it." Liara said squeamishly like the gun was a snake. "Please just hide it in my room."

Shepard nodded, "Let's go to bed. I want you to be safe."

* * *

The gun. It just laid there under the pillow Shepard laid her head on. It was like she had done this before, which made liara question if the rumors that she heard at school were true about Shepard. Liara pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind, and focus on getting some sleep.

"Are these new? The looked very fresh when you came in." Liara said taking a finger and tracing over a whelp on shepard's cheek and the big scratch above her eyebrow.

"Yeah...I got into a little trouble before I came over here." Shepard whispered.

"Is that why you had that gun?" Liara questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Shepard kissed liaras forehead. "I'll tell you soon."

"Why…not now? I want to know if you are going to be alright Shepard. I worry about you." Liara gripped.

"Liara just know I've done some things I'm not proud of. And I'll do them again if that means I can protect you." Shepard said sleepily.

Liara turned away from Shepard falling into her warm embrace. "Alright." Liara shuffled to get comfortable against shepard's body.

The blonde exhaled deeply, she kissed liara chastely on her neck, loving that she knew that the goosebumps on liaras skin was because of her.

"I love you liara. Goodnight."

Liara sighed. Shepard was bad news. Liara knew that, she was smart. The way Shepard held the gun with such confidence, showed that that wasn't her first time holding one and it wasn't her first time using it. What if Shepard was a murderer? She had a murderer in her bed and she was in love with her. She knew you shouldnt assume but she knew the chills running down her spine wasn't only because of her getting aroused by the blonde but because the girl she fell in love with was a killer, a cold-blooded murderer.

"Goodnight love."


	11. Chapter 11-shep & Li sittin' in a tree

Getting sleep was pointless, it would only induce nightmares. She didn't know how someone could sleep so peacefully when their life was possibly in danger. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Shepard was being so nonchalant about the entire situation, it drove liara mad with curiosity about just what she was hiding, it had ate away at her throughout the night, so much that she would almost shake with anxiousness. It had to be almost time to get up and get ready for school, liara had made a speedy recovery and since no-one had any proof against Kai leng or there weren't any witnesses, he would still be at school waiting for her return, but liara wasn't worried about Kai leng and his "diabolical mastermind plans", the second he stepped out of line Shepard would be there to protect her, kai leng would be dunce to even dare touch her when Shepard was around, the blonde had a temper, and the only time liara had even seen a slight glimpse at that viciousness, was when Jacob had riled her up in the parking lot, besides that, liara thought Shepard was the sweetest, most cuddliest, lighthearted, girl she had ever met. Now? Something told the asari that what she thought about the blonde was just a facade, it made Shepard sound like she was just a lier and that she had so many secrets, and that all the rumors were true, but worst of all was that liara didn't actually trust her, which, made liara feel unbelievably terrible, She had a theory that maybe if she just believed in what she wanted to, it would all be true. She just had a hard time believing Shepard of all people, was a bad person, Much less a vicious murderer, how could a person be an angel and turn out to be the complete opposite?

Was feron right? Did liara lose one of her closes friends because she let love blindside her? Liara wasn't an idiot, she knew feron was head over heels in love with her, she supposed that clouded her judgement of Shepard too, of course he would say that about Shepard since liara was also obvious about her feelings about Shepard, making it clear that she had no interest in being more than friends with the Drell.

It was quiet in the asaris room, it was such a comfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard is Shepard's slight snoring. Liara thought it was adorable, it was such a innocent involuntary gesture . The little things that could make you fall even deeper in love with a person, it was crazy to think that Shepard could even harm a fly while she was asleep, her facial features were soften and her body felt so defenseless and weak. She was almost like a baby.

Liara turned in shepard's embrace slowly, making sure not to wake her. Now facing her friend, liara began to examine the scars, whelps and scratches that covered the blondes face and surely all over her body too, but liara would hopefully get see those later. At least she hoped. With soft blue hands grazing over the scar that slashed through shepard's thick brown brows, Shepard furrowed them at the touch, but softened quickly. Liara placed her dark blue lips on shepard's purple bruised cheek, a familiar tingly, sensation spreading from her lips to the rest of liaras body.

"Liara." Shepard mumbled.

Liaras lashes tickled shepard's skin, further awakening her.

"Liara." she mumbled again, this time a little more coherently.

"Yes?" Liara asked innocently.

A very small smile appeared on shepard's face. "if you keep touching me, I might have to take a risk in getting you pregnant."

Liara laughed softly, brushing shepard's hair. She was so calm, but her heart quivered, and her palms sweated slightly, "Oh Shepard. What are you doing to me?" She blushed.

Shepard looked at the asari with half lidded eyes, "Liara. I want us to be...how do asaris say it? Bondmates?"

Liaras heart dropped to her stomach. Finally. Finally her and Shepard would be together, and for real this time, not just this weird relationship that liara couldn't seem to get out of or an uncomfortable friendship that constantly had drama bursting from the seams, because of jealous girlfriends and unsure feelings. Everyone would finally know! Know that liara and Shepard were more than friends and they were proud. Wait, they would be public, right? It wouldn't just be something they would have to keep a secret about? Liaras smile disappeared. Of course it would, Shepard would be ashamed of dating her, who wouldn't? Like liara explained, Shepard was the queen and she was just a peasant. Liara didn't want that, she didn't care what people said, why would she? All her life she had no reputation to uphold, but Shepard? Oh, she had one alright, she was legendary, one for the history books. It was cliché, liara had seen it in the human romance movies, the nerdy girl would be chosen by the popular guy or girl and would transformed by the popular person and make the geek popular, liara didn't want that either. She was fine with who she was, she just wanted Shepard to feel that way too.

Shepard made a weird face, "What? You think that? I would never do that to you."

Liara blinked, "What?"

Shepard furrowed her brows in concentration, "I...I can hear your thoughts. It's like their my own, but they're in your voice. It's like you're in my head." Shepards heart fluttered, "I've never felt so...close to anyone before. So many emotions, I didn't know you felt so..." The blonde closed her eyes, "Afraid. Confused. Hurt..Is this all because of me?"

Liara couldn't even form words, this had never happened before. She had never involuntarily meld with someone, was her and shepard's bond so strong that their minds become connected when they were close to each other? Or was it just because liara was feeling so emotional that she accidentally clung on to shepard's mind for comfort and answers?

Acknowledging shepard's presents in her mind, liara felt warmer. Her mind was clear but everything around her was becoming fuzzy and black as she accepted the meld,She was still able to feel everything outside of the meld, however, like the way Shepard was rubbing her slightly calloused, finger tips along her goose bumped covered arm . Addison moved closer, her breath tickling liaras neck.

"You never answered me..." Shepard's voice flowed through liaras head.

"Neither have you." Liara answered.

Soft hands spread across shepard's back, getting lower until reaching the hem of her shorts.

"Of course not. I like you just the way you are." Shepard's voice echoed.

To anyone else this entire scenario would look strange. Liara and Shepard stared at each other, lost inside their heads. They didn't talk outside of their thoughts, all they did was touch and watch, it would be almost creepy to someone who didn't know how intimate they were actually being. It was their first meld, and it wasn't exactly planned. The whole thing just made Shepard even more sure of her feelings for liara, how deep their love ran was unimaginable and it couldn't be duplicated, Shepard realized that, that no one could have her heart like liara could. Not anyone. Not those girls at school, not anyone in this life time or in any life time-even Miranda, and Shepard could say that with total confidence.

"I'm talking about the gun...I'm worried about you Addison. I will not commit to you, if I know I'm only going to lose you." Liara said firmly. "And losing you is not an option."

Shepard rested her head on liaras forhead, "You won't lose me. The gun...it's just for protection."

The asari chewed on her lip, "There's something you are not being truthful about Shepard. I can sense it."

In shepard's mind there were barriers everywhere, which was a surprise to liara really, there were so many thoughts and memories liara couldnt access, she was surprise the blonde was even letting them meld. Now that liara knew Shepard had secrets, she would HAVE to find out what they were. But how? How would she make Shepard trust her enough?

"I'm hiding stuff from you to protect you." Shepard said.

"From who Shepard? Kai leng? Or yourself" Liara snapped back.

"Me." Shepard said out loud.

Liara eyes turned from obsidian to her crystal, clear blue, Shepard ended the meld. The last emotion liara felt from Shepard was shame.

Shepard was on the verge of tears, of course liara could really see it in the dark, but she heard it in her voice.

"Please," liara placed her hands on shepard's cheeks. "Don't cry."

"I'm not gonna cry." Shepard said taking a deep breathe, "Its a sign of weakness and I have to be strong from here on out."

"Crying doesn't mean you are weak Shepard, it makes you stronger." Liara smiled."Shepard, I want to take our relationship seriously. I want US to take it seriously."

"I will, I promise…" Shepard cocked a brow, "So...now we're bondmates then?"

The asari let out a giggle, "No. We are far too young for that."

Shepard smiled, "Alright, well how about you be my girlfriend?"

It wasn't a spectacular way to be asked, it wasn't an elaborate date with volus's playing trumpets in the background while varren howled at the full moon that glared off of the lake on a dreamy summer night. It was simple, and it was authentic, even though Shepard hadn't asked her in a way that would be in the storybooks or movies, liara was more than happy to say yes, who wanted moments like that all the time anyway? Forcing life to be a fairy tail made life seem fake, life becoming a fairy tail was something completely different.

Liara smirked playfully, "I don't know Shepard, have you finally come to your senses that intergalactic hanar based panties are better than the other leading brand?"

00000000000000000

Hand in hand, liara and Shepard walked down the hallway. Of course people stared, with complete and utter astonishment. What the hell was Shepard doing? Did she not know how many problems this could cause? Shepard knew people would stare, hell she even thought the teachers would stare a little, you know those little fucks like to spread shit like a prostitute with herpes, before the two had left the car Shepard just told liara not to look at them, just talk to her and pretend everything was normal. Which, to liara was absurd, everything WAS normal. It was okay for Kelly chambers to sleep around with anyone should get a grubby little hands on, but if liara t'soni wanted to commit herself to one person, everyone would lose their shit? Don't get liara wrong, she had no problem with Kelly, and Kelly probably had no problem with her-well she didn't know about now that she was dating Shepard, but last time liara checked she didn't.

Shepard sighed with relief as they reached the end of the hallway where liaras locker was, there were still people looking and whispering but at least the couple was away from those damn vultures.

"Thank god...I thought I was gonna have to drop kick someone." Shepard said pushing her hair back with her sunglasses.

Liara, focused on opening her locker, she shook her head, "They will eventually stop staring Shepard, once we show them we don't care."

Shepard leaned against a locker, gripping onto her backpack straps, "I hope so, it's just creepy, You know? It's like they're dissecting us with their eyes."

The asari let out a little laugh as her locker finally clicked opened. "Yes, well, it would not be the first time people have stared at you or I with animosity."

Grabbing her heavy textbooks from her locker, Shepard watched liara with carful eyes. Not completely sure how liara had recovered so quickly, shepard wasn't too sure she was actually well. She knew how serious liara took school, and missing two days was quite enough for the asari, much less three.

"Let me carry those for you." Shepard said taking all of liaras books with both arms pushing them to her side in one hand.

Closing her locker, liara smiled. "Thank you Shepard, but I can carry them myself."

"Yeah, I know…but I just feel like I should do it. Chivalry is not dead you know." Shepard grinned innocently.

Liara smiled, "Oh? And what gift might I bestow upon my fine knight for her chivalry?"

The blonde hummed, "Hmm...what about a kiss?"

Liara stood on her tippy toes, she could always just make Shepard bend down but that would make her look even shorter. Shepard did, however despite liaras attempts, bend down and kissed her girlfriend, Shepards hands fell helplessly on liaras waist as liara cupped the blondes cheeks. They're mouths were hot and electrifying when their warm, soft, lips collided, they're was a faint taste of mint in shepard's mouth and a hint of pineapple from liaras Chapstick, it was an indescribable, strange taste that only made them crave each other more. Shepard smirked into the kiss when she pressed liaras body closer, trust liara, she wanted to protest but she just couldn't help herself.

Even though liara wanted nothing more but to stay wrapped in Shepards embrace with their bodies closer than ever before, she pushed Shepard away slightly. She could feel the warmth spreading to her crest from her cheeks, not only did she feel heat in her face, but slowly the inferno lingered to her lower region. In nothing but embarrassment and disappointment in her own self control liara ducked her head away from Shepards gaze.

"You must forgive me Shepard, this is all so…new to me." Liara continued, "Public display of affection is not something I do normally, affection is not something I do normally for that matter."

Shepard licked her lips hungrily, she wanted to kiss liara again, but restrained herself, having a beautiful girlfriend was a curse and a blessing, on one hand you cant keep your hands off her, on the other hand you can't keep your hands off her. "What? You don't want to kiss me?" Shepard teased. Miranda was all about display of affection- well, not at first, but once they became serious she had assert her dominance, she had to let everyone else know that Shepard was hers, even if that meant making out any and everywhere. Shepard didn't mind for obvious reasons, but then again the countless detentions did get a little tedious.

"…I just want to take things slower." Realizing she had missed a couple of words or sentences, Shepard snapped at attention to salvage the last words liara said.

"I understand li, I don't want to push you into anything." Shepard took liaras hand with her free one. "Let me walk you to class, it's my knights duty."

With a nod, liara and Shepard walked down the hallways of spectators. They were definitely watching after that steamy kiss, some of the hoped that it would lead to something a little more intense, others just wanted to join in. Leaving the people to their petty gossip, Liara let out an indignant sigh, this was entirely too much. Her and Shepard were dating! Big deal! Liara never recalled it being this difficult for Shepard and Miranda. Was it because she was asari? No, that couldn't have been it, the were so many interracial couples at school. Was it because she was…a "pureblood"? Did Shepard know? Liara knew people knew, but she didn't think it would reach the ends of the school and back, it wasn't really even a big deal in any culture , except asari. Half of the school couldn't even spell pureblood let alone know it's origin and meaning.

"Aw look it's the misunderstood dreamy eyed poet all-star and the brainiac blue eyed beauty bitch." A voice boomed from behind them.

Both Shepard and Liara furrowed their eyesbrows before turning to face the familiar voice.

Kai leng and his less impressive side kick Jacob, they stood side by side in a little less than intimating stance with their arms crossed over their chest and a little more than stupid dead stare plastered on their face.

"Um…thank you?" Shepard laughed.

Liara squeezed Shepards hand, she almost wanted to hid behind Shepard like a little girl when she looked at Kai leng, he stared blankly at her with his cold dark eyes, almost devouring her whole with his look, Liara did nothing but look away and up at Shepard who was in a bits of laughter. The asari watched her impenetrably, why was she laughing? How was she so calm?

Reaching his boiling point because of Shepards incredulous laughter and Jacobs inferior ability to insult people, Kai spoke, "Shut the fuck up dyke!" He spat.

Shepards laughing came to a screeching halt, she put her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm sorry there's no need to yell. No need for name calling. " Shepard resisted the urge to laugh again as she saw the anger on Kai's face.

Sorry? Why wasn't Shepard kicking his ass? Liara mouth hung wide open, but she quickly closed it when Kai lengs eyes darted toward her. That disgusting smirk ripping his face, she shuttered at the thought of that smirk being close to her, go it to pin her to the wall with no escape.

"You might want to tell your pureblood whore to keep her mouth close before I put something in it." Kai leng said a satisfactory tone lacing his voice once he saw all trace of humor leave Shepards face. It was Jacobs turn to laugh, and soon after Kai joined in.

Liaras face became pale, she felt her grip on Shepards hand become weak and soon she realized that what Kai had said had been heard by her girlfriend or rather ex since she knew now, I mean she had to know, it seemed like everyone did already. If she did maybe she didn't care, but Liara couldn't even focus on the positive, she couldn't focus at all with all the terrible things racing through her mind and the fact that her heart was beating in her ears didn't help either, she just wanted to cry, but she WASNT going to give Kai leng or Jacob the satisfaction, her grip on Shepards hand tightened and she stood tall. Proud.

"Who is the top and who is the bottom?" Liara shouted, a blush caressing her face.

A gasp leaped out of everyone's throats, so fast they almost choked on their spit. Eyes wide everyone stared with astonishment at the little asari, looks like aethyta's constant sex talk actually came in handy. She would have to thank her father after this.

Kai lengs eyes narrowed, "What the-"

"You heard her leng, who's fucking and who's getting a pounding?" Shepard made a crude jester by thrusting her forward and in a circle as if someone was in front of her. Liara felt a little more confident now that they were off the subject of her and that she had actually threw the gauntlet at someone else for a change.

"Well…well…" Kai stuttered uncharacteristically.

Shepard bellowed with laughter. "Da uh dada uh! Talk damn it! You sound like a fucking dumbass." Liara allowed herself to let out a delightful giggle. Kai wasn't so scary, not when Shepard was around. She was making him seem like someone who couldn't even compare to Liara. She wonder did Shepard think that when Liara stuttered, but the though flowed out her ear when the talking started again.

"We should be asking you same thing!" Jacob shouted for Kai leng.

"Y-yeah!" Kai leng cleared his throat, "Everyone know that purebloods mewl when their fucked like the little sluts they are."

Liara noticeably twitched like she was just slapped, Shepard stopped laughing again and tensed up. "Did you come to get your ass beat or talk Kai leng? Because either way you're a waste of our fucking time." Shepard growled a bit.

"Well, now let's get down to business. If you must know sheppy I just had to seem the bitch in the flesh, I didn't think she'd have the balls to come her anymore, but you Shepard, no I knew you would come back you just don't know when to quit. I guess that's why Miranda left you, and joined me." A sinister smirked crawled on his face.

"Joined you?" Shepard scuffed, "what are you? a gang or somethin'? Do you guys have nicknames? What's yours? Twink and muff?"

Ignoring Shepards insults, but not mentally. Kai continued, pretending to be offended. "Just know that's she's not on your team anymore."

Shepard furrowed her brows, "she's straight now? Impossible. I fucked her too good."

Liara blushed, I want to make love to you. I want to make love to you until your eyes roll to the back of your head and you fall asleep screaming my name… Shepard had said that to her once, it made Liara want to see that for herself, to feel it herself to be exact. Liara bit her lip unconsciously.

"You're insufferable!" Kai leng raged, "come on Jacob we'll deal with Shepard later." The two walked away, completely out of view once they turned the corner.

"I don't care by the way." Shepard said softly. "That your pureblood, I would want to have meet you any other way than how you are now."

Liaras heart leaped, "Really? Usually it is a big problem for other people."

"Nah, my dogs purebred, it's basically the same thing, and it's a good thing." Shepard shrugged, "I don't know how anything with the word pure in it could be bad."

"Shepard it's not the same thing, in asari cul-" Shepard slienced Liara with a chaste kiss.

"Sh…it doesn't matter Liara I love you just the way you are. Really. Couldn't change a thing about you if I tried." Shepard whispered sincerely. "And might I just say, nice comeback. Kai leng looked like a fucking idiot."


	12. Chapter 12-The weekend

**A/n: hi guys! So, I know it's been a while, I know that! But we're back. And I'm not gonna lie I kinda had a huge writers block, I didn't know what to write. So, i thought, you know what? I need to write a little fluff, you know to build shep and li's relationship a bit so this is basically just a weekend in the life of teenage Shepard and Liara, should there be more yes. And I promise that the next chap will be up soon. But anyways! Here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

She cared about this, it was important. Very important.

What would it be like to have sex with Shepard? Has she thought about it before? Yes. Has she...acted on those thoughts? Yes and no, embarrassingly enough she'd tried masterbation, but it wasn't as "satisfying" as she imagined the real thing to be. Now, of course there was that one time when after they declared their feeling for one another and they were very close to having sex, that's what put that assumption in her mind. It was short, basically over before it started, but it had gotten Liara far wetter than she had been when she pleasures herself. She wondered if she could control herself and not potentially get herself pregnant would she have sex with Shepard? Perhaps. The thought was very enticing to say the least…

Liaras eyes peeked out the corner of her eye to see the blonde, steadily reading from a book, only quickly looking away for a moments notice to write down some notes, she had been hastily working on this essay, unlike Liara who had finish hers way ahead of time, Shepard did tend to procrastinate with her school work although she did care about her grades. Liara had always encouraged her to be more serious about getting her work done, but Shepard simply replied, "If I'm always doing work like you, how could I possibly have any time to distract you?"

The corners of Liaras lips twitched. She would miss Shepard completely throwing everything out the window and making her have some fun, Liara would spend countless hours writing essay's to apply for colleges and studying for the next big text or the next smallest quiz, but whenever Shepard was around her main priority was to see how long she could go without breathing…

Liara resisted her growing smile as she watched Shepard furrow her brow in frustration, she sighed when she laid her head on Liaras headboard. Seeing how comfortable Shepard looked in sports bra and boxers lying down on her bed, her short blonde hair in a bun,eyes drifting lazily across the pages at this point, it reminded Liara about how long she had been sitting in her desk chair stiffly, staring at the bright ass terminal.

Maybe it was time for Liara to steal Shepard away. Liara saved her work and power off the terminal. She swiveled around in her chair, immediately catching shepards eye. The blonde raised a thick brow but couldn't hide the smile that she always adorn when looking at Liara.

"Liara? What is this? You're not doing your work, is there something wrong? Do you need a doctor?" Shepard grinned.

Liara smiled, rolling her eyes prominently so the human could see. "I am quite alright Shepard," the bed gave to her weigh slightly as she crawled up between shepards legs, much to the blondes surprise. "I just thought you looked a little stressed." The asaris half-lidded eyes stared dreamily into shepards gray ones, her lips inches away from her pink ones.

Shepard felt herself twich with excitement, but she knew this was just Liara being her playful, accidental, sexy self. Or was she? Shepard licked her lips and she watched as Liara did the same, almost tantalizingly. Alex stared at those plump, dark blue lips tediously, waiting for that delicious purple tongue to slide out a wet them again.

"You know what I really want Shepard?" Liara whispered, her right hand lying on the blondes bare thigh. Shepard resisted the shaky breath that wanted to escape, her thigh burned from the touch, almost feeling as though it was going numb, her body was ablaze from that little touch, she especially felt a fire where she wanted Liara to touch her most of all.

"Say it and it's yours." Shepard finished strongly when her own hands made their way to Liara, giving Liaras tight yet, soft ass a nice squeeze. The asari shivered, she didn't dare hide the smile that surfaced when Shepard did it again. Alex definitely liked- no, LOVED where this was going, it wasn't like Liara to be this primal. It was unbelievably sexy, Liara was always sexy, but this Liara was an entire different person.

At those words Liara grinned deviously. "I'm happy you would like to cater to my needs so eagerly Shepard." Liara felt her skin become increasingly hot as shepards hands found their way into her shorts, although barely pass the hem, Liara could feel herself become wetter by the second.

Shepard smirked, "You know I would do anything just see you happy."

Liaras grin couldn't get any bigger, "In that case…" Liara licked shepards lips, "Come find me!" She shouted playfully as she leaped from her bed and out the door in one swift motion. The door slammed closed, Shepard, left with the biggest blue balls ever, noticed the light from under the door disappeared.

Shepards brow twitched with uncertainty. Standing up, she stretched lazily. It was pass one in the morning, who knew where Liaras parents were, they had told them they were going out to dinner and get a drink with some important delegates, they were also told not to do anything with the words fucking and melding having anything to do with the situation, that part was more aethyta than Benezia.

Shepard walked to the door, her feet dragging lazily against the carpet with ever scrub. Upon opening the door, of course, there was no sign of Liara, or anything for that matter. It was pitch black. So dark Shepard had to blink just to make sure her eyes weren't closed. This asari is fucking crazy, this was definitely some scary movie killer girlfriend shit. But then again, that would be sorta sexy. Shepard smirked and shut Liaras bedroom door behind her.

She activated her omni tool flash light, "Liara, I never took you for the psycho type. This is actually very sexy if you'd like to know." Shepard added.

"Why Shepard, why would you ever say that?" Liara giggled maniacally, the sound of Liaras voice crept up on shepards neck, the blonde whipped around, but nothing was there.

"Fuck me." Shepard whispered in a chuckled. "Which is what I hope you do after all this." Shepard joked as she made her way down the staircase. Slowly, Shepard stepped to the first floor, the floor creaked, but she knew it wasn't her, but something from across the room. Shepard flashed her light to the side of the room, and to her dismay, nothing was there. She heard Liara giggle one more time, this time it was distant down the hall- down the dark spooky ass hallway. You know that hallway that if you're about to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night you run like hell down because it's so fucking sketchy that you might get stabbed or mugged in your own home? Yeah it was that shit.

"Liara, you really have to be fucking with me babe. The scariest fucking place in your damn house and you want me to walk down it? You really want me to die don't you? It looks like the goddamn wards down here." Shepard stepped closer to the long corridor hallway.

Liara laughed heartily, it actually distracted shepards heart from rapidly beating from possible death to beating rapidly from the sound of Liaras lovely laugh. "Shepard, I would never want you to die…unless I'm doing the killing."

Shepard laughed herself, "A little dark babe, no pun intended."

Shepard could sense Liara was smiling and also very much enjoying this. "Kidding." Shepard loved when Liara used words she had taught her not too long ago. Which reminded her…

"Liara, baby this isn't about the incident we had that morning when I picked you up for breakfast? When I saw you in your blasto pan-" A loud thump came from behind Shepard. She looked back and saw nothing yet again. "Sore subject, eh?" Back on the move Shepard made her way down the long hallway, a little light flickered at the end of her destination, luckily, she made it out alive and into the kitchen. She walked to the island bar where a little scented candle sat with note beside it.

"Shepard." She heard Liara say, Shepard picked up the card, it read Shepard at the opening. The blonde opened the card. "Love, I adore you. I always have secretly. And it will reside that way until I part from the Galaxy. Let me love you, Shepard. Every. Single. Inch. of. You. Love, yours truly." Shepard bit her lip as she heard Liaras whisper every one of those words to her.

"You. Are completely. Sexy." Shepard groaned. "Why don't you just bend me over a fucking table a fuck me in the ass, because right now that's what you're doing by not letting me touch you…more importantly, let you ride my face." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Liara smiled to herself, "Well, that's an interesting…thought. Both of those statements."

"You know li this isn't like you." Shepard said, "Tell me, is this a dream?"

Nearly jumping out her skin, Shepard felt a pinch on her butt, she turned around and was met with a smiling asari. "I don't know Shepard, it might be." Liara was in her adorned in red lacy panties and a more than tiny white t-shirt, that she OBVIOUSLY had no trace of a bra as her perky nipples almost poked through. "You found me." She smiled with obsidian eyes.

The living room tv flashed on, but shepards eyes stuck to Liaras more than prominent breast. Liara didn't have huge boobs, but damn…they were the best ones Shepard had honestly seen, from what she could see at least.

Leaving Shepard to gawk, she walk over to her cabinet and grabbed out a very familiar food Shepard had plenty of times. "After I heard you speaking to Miranda a while ago about a scary movie marathon, i did a little research and I purchased this, I read that it was perfect for movies and humans seemed to enjoy the very buttery, salty taste, unlike Mr. Volussexprowess276 and many other volus think the snack is very pungent and unpleasant."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend as she popped the snack into the microwave. "How could you possibly come to the accusation that he's a volus?"

Liara spun around with an amused grin on her lips, "Well, besides the obvious, I spoke to him on the phone, you could image the tediousness of the entire scenario." Shepard broke into fits of laughter at Liara, her girlfriend soon joining in.

"You're amazing." Shepard said through her chuckles.

"Ugh I know." Liara smiled. "It becomes very tiresome."

Shepard snorted, "How did I get so fucking lucky? Literally, with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Most beautiful asari if we're being honest."

Liara blushed, and looked down at her feet. "You make me feel so loved with just the simplest words."

"Aw there's that shy, cutie I fell in love with." Shepard leaned on the island and watched Liara come closer. Her face lit up by shepards omni tool flash light. "You know I wanna make you feel loved li, especially when we get into old age and have those little blue babies."

Liara edged closer with a playful sway in her step, "You just…" she punched Shepard in the shoulder, "say these things." She smiled, turning to the popcorn as the microwave beeped.

Shepard grinned, watching Liara cautiously hold the hot, snack. "Yeah I totally just say that to get into your cute little panties…besides its not like you mind, you're the one who always talks about it in your sleep."

Liaras mouth dropped into a smile as her cheeks clad an even bigger blush. "I do not Shepard! I do not talk in my sleep!-"

"First stage of having a serious problem is admitting you have one, the first stage of having a serious problem and being a pessimistic is denial babe." Shepard teased. "I hate to tell you but you're the second one."

Liara began to walk to the living room with Shepard in tow, "Tonight we'll see, because I do recall you speaking about some sort of…rather odd things in your sleep also love." Liaras lips curled at the ends, "Something about defecating your pants in first grade? Does it sound familiar? Or am I also denial about how your friend wrex thought that-"

"Denial!" Shepard said hastily, "I don't talk in my sleep. End of story." Shepard crashed on Liaras couched into the sea of covers and pillows. A little more gracefully, Liara plunged in after Shepard, quickly being attack by Shepards legs wrapping around her waist as she laid down.

"So...what we watching first?" Shepard said opening up the bag of popcorn.

"I'm not familiar with these movies, because I rented all earth things for your liking, but I believe the first one is bearsharktopus." Liara said shoving popcorn in her mouth as she snuggled into shepards embrace.

"Fucking hell, that movie just sounds bad. Li, why the fuck would you get it?" Shepard groaned.

Liaras smile grew, "Actually, I was thinking we could…practice holding our breath, I think I might be able to beat my record."

* * *

"Oh come on! I know for a fact you know this song, you've heard me sing it all the time! Oop! Here it comes!" Shepard cracked up the radio, Liara watched her from the passenger seat, catching that contagious smile that the blonde always wore. She couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend as she sung beautifully to the song liara had heard her sing countless of times, "And if in the moment you bite your lip, When I get you moaning you know it's real, Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time." Shepard stopped singing as she looked back and forth between Liara and the rode with an anxious smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Liara half shouted over the music completely amused. She knew what.

"Li! You do not know how bad I want to sing a duet with you!" Shepard pouted, "I know you can sing little wing." She teased, using her dreaded childhood nickname. "Oh!" Shepard nearly jumped through the windshield with excitement, "Here comes the girl part! You have to!"

Liara rolled her eyes playfully, she really thought it would be completely embarrassing singing in front of her girlfriend, Shepard did like to tease her after all, what else would liara expect? "Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder." Liaras voice was nothing short of amazing as Shepard already knew.

Shepard slammed the mute button, "Yes! Yes! That was awesome babe! Really, truly a blissful voice." Shepard smiled sincerely. She watched liara blush and swell with pride, she loved when Liara felt good about herself, it made her feel good. In fact…shepards face lit up, but she quickly wiped it away before Liara saw. She had to ease into this plan if it would work…Shepard pulled into the parking lot of choras diner, they were meeting tali and garrus for breakfast. There was no sight of garrus's more than unsightly car so they must have been running late. That would give Shepard enough time to put her plan in action before garrus got their and began humiliating her in front of liara. Shepard sighed as she turned off her car, it hover to the ground and the doors hissed opened.

Shepards black combat boots hit the pavement as she stepped of the car. She stretched her arms into the air ridding up her white button up,she stretched so far, she almost lost her black, wide-brimmed fedora. She could heard liaras sandals slapping the ground as she walked over to tug shepards shirt back down.

"You look rather nice, Shepard." Liara smiled, she liked the fact she could compliment Shepard without it being awkward or being misinterpreted, she was so glad that was over. The asari almost fell into bits of laughter when she saw shepards boxers sticking out of her fly. She hastily tucked them back in, ganging a shiver from Shepard when she went a little deeper than necessary, she zipped up the khakis and gave Shepard a slightly suggestive smile. "Whoops, my apologies Shepard. My finger slipped."

"Yeah, My fingers might slip a little later." Shepards said hungrily eyeing liaras long, slender, bare legs dressed in a nice black high waisted skirt, the light ruffles blowing in the wind. Shepards eyes didn't stop there, how could they? The taut, blue flesh of her stomach exposed by a black, sleeveless, crop top, her outfit didn't leave much imagination.

Liara offered her hand, "Don't they always, love?" Shepard took her hand, interlocking their fingers and began to walk. "After last night, Shepard. I was thinking we've been spending a lot of time with each other."

Shepards brows furrowed, they reached the door and Shepard, of course held it for liara, walking in after into the beautiful aroma that was choras diner. "Yeah? We're not moving too fast, are we?" They automatically went to the most seclude booth in the diner, in the back away from everyone, taking a seat across from each other.

"Well, no...I don't think so at least." Liara started again.

Shepard sighed with relief, "Good, because I can't go any slower li." Shepard cleared her throat and began to play with her watch. "So...what is it?"

Liara took a deep breath, "Well, after a long, pondering night. I was thinking that maybe…well, with that school trip to omega and if I am aloud to go- that is… we would be sharing a room, and we have done that before, but this time we will be alone…really alone and I wanted to…if you are willing to do this- which I believe you might be-"

"Liara, do you want to have sex?" Shepard said unable to stop the spreading smile when her girlfriend blushed at her bluntness. "Liara, we're lovers. Don't be afraid to talk to me about this babe." Shepard chuckled.

Liaras blush spread further to her neck, "Yes. I know that but…you're my first and I want you to be the first, to have that…title. I-I want to fully commit to you, Shepard. And I can't help but feel the urge to do this everyday now…but I still…uh need to do more research."

Shepard sat down her shades, all her bruises had healed but she was sure to get more when she returned home…"Research? You mean porn?"

Liara shushed her, completely ashamed and embarrassed. "If you would like to use a crude word for a scientific…inquiry could you please say it quieter?"

Shepard smirked, "Oh. Don't worry Liara, I won't tell anyone you WATCH PORN!"

"Really, Liara. I don't have a clue what you see in shepard." Garrus said from behind the blonde, he took a seat beside Shepard urging her to scoot to the wall with his talon. "I mean she's terrible at bio-ball, not funny, and most importantly she's not a sight for sore eyes."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, "Yeah well…you smell like a varens anus." Seeing tali for the first time as she sat down beside the asari, Shepards eyes lit up. "Tali! Did you know garrus liked you?"

Liara shot Shepard a look, "Shepard." She whispered.

Shepard ignored her and the stares of astonishment she got from garrus and tali, "You know, I have a couple of texts, he likes to talk about how he can't wait for the day he can rip you out of the exo-suit. I remember him saying what he would do when he got his grubby little talons on-"

"Shepard! Please, garrus is your friend." Liara said hoping to talk some sense in her girlfriend.

Garrus mandibles twitched…was he amused? Shepard frowned. "It's completely okay Liara. We actually wanted to talk to you guys about this, we're together now. Although, the entire…er…ripping of the exo-suit was something we didn't discuss."

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed. "When did this happen?" Shepard did have to hand it to garrus, he tended to be the least romantic type, she never thought he would actually be able to pull tali, then again, Liara did tell her that tali was completely obsessed with garrus, don't ask Shepard why.

"Two days ago." Garrus did his version of a Turian smile.

Liara turned to her bestfriend, "Tali. Why didn't you tell me?"

You could see but at this point tali was still blushing, "Well, to be fair Liara, you didn't exactly tell me you and Shepard were together." She said, "But I guess you made that clear in the hallway last week…"

It was liaras turn to blush, "That…was uh…Where is the waitress? Who's hungry?"


	13. Chapter 13- freak in the sheets

**A/n: hi guys! Smut! This chapter is quick and smutty. I just wanted to post another chap as an apology for being gone for so long, this is not Liara and Shepards first time technically, it's a type sex but not really so this doesn't really count as making love...because they do not meld andddd…it's just a little orgasm...no biggie. But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Shepard seriously we have to get ready for school."

The blonde smiled, "Or…we could skip." Shepard stepped closer to the half dressed asari, she stood only in her lacy, black, bra that clashed deliciously with her blue skin and her khaki school issued skirt. She had her best game face on to show Shepard she was serious, her eyes avoiding Shepards, only staring her in her gray ones when she spoke without a smile insight. But that only encouraged Shepards.

The girl edged closer, herself not even dressed, only in her all white sports bra and boxer briefs that she KNEW was a weakness of liaras, see her hard, abs and other muscles that she'd earned from countless bioball practices.

Liara looked up at Shepard and crossed her arms, "I'm serious Alex."

Shepard slid across the floor, "I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands Around your waist and kiss your face, Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing!" She sung to the asari, Shepard dazzled her smile. She could the corners of liaras mouth twitch. The blonde wrapped her arms around liaras crossed ones to trap her. "You are not serious…because if you were you wouldn't be smiling."

The asari couldn't contain her grin now, "Shepard. We have to go to school." The two began to sway back and forth with their foreheads pressed together. "I'm serious." Liara said wetting her lips with her purple tongue. Shepard watched with a smirk on her face.

"That's not what your lips say." Shepard took liaras succulent, dark, blue bottom lip between her white teeth. She gave it a little lick before letting it fall back to its owner, Little specks of black began to appear in liaras eyes, she couldn't resist Shepard if she tried.

The asaris eyes became half lidded, "Shepard…" she whispered breathlessly,staring into Shepards list filled eyes. The blonde bent down, her lips so close to liaras neck, the asari could feel the warmth of her girlfriends breath. "Don't y-you dare." She replied shakily, as a sinister, shiver ran through her body, Liara could feel wetness seeping out her slowly, tingling her clit with every single drop.

Just as Shepard let her tongue touch liaras flushed, gracefully thin, neck, the asari felt an intense throbbing, and shamelessly, let a throaty moan escape her. But she wasn't the only one, Shepard twitched eagerly, her own wetness beginning to pool in her boxers. She let Liara free from her arm bonds, and began attacking that pesky, bra clasp. To her surprise, Liara didn't deny her this, instead, she wrapped her slender, blue arms around Shepards neck.

Liaras heart stopped when she felt her breast fall, but she felt the fabric still pressed to her chest by Shepards own. "What about school?" Liara said coherently to her own surprise.

Shepard muscular hands slid up liaras, taut thighs, only for a second letting her thumbs run over her pussy, finding it very, wet when she felt the moistness on her inner thighs. "Fuck school." Shepard whispered into her neck making her girlfriend shake. Shepards hands flowed to the swell of liaras ass, kissing her neck, leaving trails of fire as she licked all the way to liaras lips, the asari held no protest as her own purple tongue stuck out of her mouth and began dueling with Shepards pink one. The asari was too deep in intimacy to care about school, her nipples were too rock, hard and her azure was throbbing too fierce to care about getting pregnant.

Feeling liaras knees almost give out, Shepard picked Liara up by the swell of her ass, almost as if she weighed nothing. Alex began to walk to bed, never breaking that kiss, she refuse to loose that, saliva filled, fight. Shepard let her down on her bed, braking the kiss, she stared back at Liara. Her lips were bruised purple and she panted heavily with obsidian eyes.

"Shepard." Liara whimper, a blush breaking out all over her body. Shepard watched as her girlfriends thin, blue fingers, lifted up her skirt, revealing a very wet, deep blue azure, barely covered by a white, lacy thong. She looked up at Shepard, her eyes half lidded and completely black, "Please, take care of me Shepard." She bit her lip as ran a finger down her twitching clit.

Shepard groaned, "God. That's so sexy, li." The blonde began to play with herself through boxers. The girl took liaras bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it across the room. Alex became completely engrossed by the beautiful jiggle of liaras supple, petite breast when she let out a shaky breath. Her perky, dark blue nipples just begging to licked and sucked.

Even though Liara had the biggest blush ever spreading down her chest and shoulders, she kept eye contact with Shepard as she played with herself, dragging one finger up and down her clit, filling herself twitch and squirt out more wetness with every stroke. "Shepard…Please touch me." She moaned.

Shepard sat between Liara long, legs on her knees, staring at the asaris azure. She wanted to touch Liara, but she couldn't resist wanting to hear her girlfriend talk like this even more, "Tell me…" Shepard licked her lips, she saw Liara do the same, she let out another shaky breath before continuing. "What you do when you play with yourself when I'm not here to touch you."

Liara felt her stomach tighten, but she also felt butterflies. "I-I…" she hesitated, "I pretend you are the one touching me…that you're the…goddess." Liara picked up the pace with her strokes. She felt a hand on hers.

"Not so fast, don't get too worked up. From now on, every orgasm you have with be from me touching you." She said in a commanding tone. Liara nodded, she let Shepard drag her completely ruined thong down her legs, once off Shepard held the soaked things close to her nose and took a huge whiff. "You smell delicious." Shepard threw the underwear to the side and eyed the bare, dark blue, pussy. "I know you'll tasted even better." She growled.

Liara almost felt a little embarrassed for wetting Shepards sheets, but the blonde didn't seem to care, she knew at this point Liara couldn't help it. Shepard spread liaras legs for a better view. She watched as wetness flowed from her opening like a river onto the sheets.

"Look, your clits peeking out of its hood for me." Shepard smiled. "Keep playing with yourself, tell me what you do when I'm not here."

Liara nodded, she watched Shepard as she began attacking her clit again, immediately throwing her head back against the pillow, "I pretend you are the one touching me…a-and goddess This is embarrassing…" Liara closed her eyes, she might just cum if she stared into Shepards eyes any longer. She circled around her the dark, purple bud, coaxing more wetness from herself, she felt her ass being soaked. "I pretend you're here kissing me and playing with my breast…taking me until…until-"

Shepard groaned, "Jesus fucking Christ, I can't take this anymore." Shepard swatted liaras hand away, she began a full on assault on liaras throbbing clit, taking the little thing between her lips and beginning to flick at it mercilessly with her tongue.

Liara, comepletly paralyzed, clenched the sheet beneath her, she threw her head back, "Goddess!…fu-…hm!" Her eyes ready to pop from her head, grinding her wet, azure against Shepards face as the blonde stuck and licked in places Liara didn't even know felt so good. "F…! Fu-fuck!" She gasped out, her legs went completely ridged as she felt the most intense orgasm wash over her that she had ever felt. Almost going completely insane as she thrashed against Shepard face when the blonde didn't stop licking. "Shepard! Please st-stop! Too…m-much!" Briefly, liaras vision went black, before slowly fading back.

Shepard licked her come cover lips as she stared down at her completely stunned girlfriend. She waited for Liara to come back to reality and down from her shivering orgasm. "I think I came somewhere between goddess and fuck." Shepard smiled as liaras glossy eyes looked down at her girlfriends boxers. "So…how was I-"

"I loved it." Liara said tiredly, a more than sexy smile spreading across her face. "Goddess, why did I take so long for this?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Shepard smiled, as she crashed besides her girlfriend, "…you said fuck." Liara turned to Shepard, "It was hot."

Liara cupped Shepards chin and turned it towards her, her eyes fading back to their brilliant blue but still half-lidded. The asari leaned in for a slow, tender kiss. She slid her purple tongue pass Shepards red, raw, lips. She tasted herself on Shepards mouth and in her saliva, but she liked it. The blonde let out a gravely moan before Liara pulled away, leaving a string of salvia between them until it popped back to her lips. "I will keep that in mind." She winked.

Shepard laughed a blush almost appearing on her face, "You're a freak. You are a freaky girl. Who fucking knew?"

Liara furrowed her brows cutely, "A freak?"

Shepard sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of her bed, "Yeah." Shepard stood up with a stretch. She stripped herself of her boxers. "A freak means…a girl who…is sexually…I don't know how to describe it. But you like sex in the weirdest and best of ways."

Liara blushed, she didn't know if it was because of Shepards words or because of Shepards bare, shapely ass walking to the dresser beside the bed. "Oh…" she watched Shepard put on some white boxer briefs, similar to the ones she just had on. "I love you Shepard."

Shepard turned to Liara, "I love you too babe." Satisfied Liara, smiled and got out of bed, luckily her school skirt wasn't wet.

"Uh…I don't have any clean panties, those were the only ones I packed." Liara frowned to Shepard.

The blonde smirked, "Don't wear any."

Liara eyes widened, "No, I-I…people would see." She said said the last part quietly.

"Oh yeah volus's they would totally see up your skirt…hm thought I'd never say this, but I wish I was a volus." Shepard joked, as she rummaged through her drawer. "Ah!" She exclaimed as she pulled out pair of lacy panties. "Here." She threw them to Liara, who surprisingly caught them.

"Are these yours?" Liara asked completely unconvinced that Shepard owned a pair panties.

"Hell no." Shepard laughed, pulling up her khaki pants, making sure to zip up her zipper.

Liara cocked her head to the side, "Well, whose are they?" She was becoming more and more interested by the second as she eyed the very, sexy underwear.

"They're…uh…well," Shepard pulled over her sweater vest, avoiding all eye contact with Liara. "I forget." She tried to contain the wince from her own answer.

Liara stepped to Shepard, her arms crossed. "Shepard. Whose panties are these?"

"I think it's best not to say…I mean what does it matter it was just you know a temporary thing, she never wore them just…well." Shepard smiled nervously, "They're mine babe."

Liara pushed the panties to Shepards chest harshly, leaving them in th blondes hands, "Right." Liara marched over to her bra on the ground. Angrily, she slipped it on and clasped it, her back turned to Shepard the entire time.

"Li. It's not a big deal." Shepard tried. Liara shot her a more than pissed look. "What I mean is…I love you so much." She tried again. But failed.

Liara smoothen her skirt and pulled on her sweater vest. Maybe she was being a little frivolous, but it was the principle that Shepard was not telling her who's it was. "I'll be waiting down stairs." She left out the room closing the door before Shepard could say another word.

Shepard threw the panties to the ground, she sighed. "Girlfriends."

"Yeah sissy can be a little annoying, but she'll always make it up to you."

Shepard trotted down the stairs a little faster after hearing her little sister taking about her. She stepped down the last stair to see Liara on the couch with her, both of them turned to her with unamused looks. "What's going on?" Shepard brow twitched, "Liara…? Tori…?"

Tori stood up with her arms folded over her chest, mimicking liaras earlier actions. "Liaras not talking to you." She deadpanned.

Shepard flattened her lips, "Uh huh…and why exactly might that be?" Shepard said staring at Liara.

"Because you won't tell her who left they're toy here so she can return it to them, she said you were just keeping it for yourself, like some sort of prize." Tori shook her head, "Shame on you…I would hate if I couldn't know who's toy it was so I can't give it back."

Liara cocked her head as Shepard stared at her, Shepard looked back down at her sister, "Right." She picked up her sister, "Well, would you please tell li that it's silly because that person doesn't matter and I'm pretty sure doesn't want them- it back."

Liara didn't respond to Shepard, "Tori, I believe would get to school. Your sister has already make a us Late."

Tori turned to her sister, "You head the asari."

Shepard smiled, "Somehow I feel like a huge chunk of the me making us late story is missing."

* * *

**A/N: the next chapter will pick up right here.**


	14. Chapter 14- The journal

**A/n: Hi guys! So we're back, It's three in the morning here and I am ass tired so, I'm not gonna ramble in this note like usual. So enjoy! Btw, after this chap do you like Miranda now?!**

* * *

_I was born that day, not reborn, but born. I killed him, and to be quite honest, it felt good…delicious even. I've killed many people before, and all though it was people I didn't know, people who I had just "heard" things about, people who, in my eyes were...innocent in a sense. It wasn't easy, but this kill was one in a million. More than one in a million. He deserved every stab to the chest that I gave him, and every kick to the groin I delivered after that. It was sick, twisted even, but that's what a gang does to you, turns you hard and cold so something like this happens all the time, you start to like the killings because it gives you some sort of self worth. I watched as he spit up blood, some of it splattering on my face probably attentional by the disgusted look on his face, it didn't matter though, plenty of his blood was already splayed on me as it was from all the stabbing. I watched as his eyes went wide and and a horrific trembled took over his body. I didn't care however, I got what I wanted, his death on my hands. Did I make you proud, dad?_

Liaras felt a devilish chill crawl over her spine. "Goddess…d-did Shepard really right this?" She whispered to herself. Her crest laid on the head rest of the passenger side of shepards car, her head shot toward the window when voices could be heard not too far. In a complete panic as Shepard walked to the car occupied with tori, The asari practically shoved the small journal into the glove compartment where she had been snooping around while she waited for the two.

_What if those panties were some sort of prize? Maybe she killed some poor girl and kept the panties as a reward? …No! Shepards not like that. _Liaras ragged breaths picked up when thoughts ran through her mind. Glaring at her girlfriend, for some sort of evidence that She couldn't possibly be a killer, Liara watched as Shepard was feets away from the car, smiling and laughing with her little sister. Liara steadied her breath as the car door opened. _See T'soni? There's no way. Shepards too...caring and compassionate._

"All I'm saying is if you just returned the toy it's rightful owner there would be no prob." Tori shrugged as Shepard fastened her seat belt. Liara had caught onto the context, knowing that they were speaking about the incident this morning. At this point, however, Liara could and couldn't care less about the panties, if they so happened to be a weird reward from her victim…Liara didn't know what she would, but if it was just Shepard cheating, she would have to break up with her.

Liara laid a hand on her forehead. That was fucked up that she loved Shepard so much she would consider staying in a relationship with killer instead of a cheater, and she did admit that even if she did cheat, they would probably get back together, although there would be little trust.

"And all I'm saying is, next time you talk about this I'm gonna hide under your bed and eat all your little fingers and toes." Shepard joked, giving her younger sister a kiss on the forehead before closing her car door, tori let out a delightful giggle and decided the conversation was over. _That's exactly what a monster would do…or in shepards case, a demon…ugh! Get a hold of yourself, Liara! By the goddess how could you be so dunce? Your loving, beautiful, funny, sensual girlfriend could NOT be a murderer!…yet…those panties…that gun…the rumors._

As if on command, Liara shot up like a groundhog to the sound of shepards car door opening. The asari noticeably tensed at the new presence when the blonde sat fully in the car with the door shut, With a tension so thick, Liara wondered if anyone else could feel it or was it just all in her mind. Putting the key in the ignition, Shepard snapped her head toward Liara, and for the first time she saw how those gray eyes could be perceived as cold, just like steel. The asari squirmed under shepards gaze, which she didn't do anymore like she did when they first became friends. Liara knew the blonde had picked up on that, she could read her like a book, another intimidating thing Shepard knew how to do.

"Liara." She said in a soft but commanding voice, as if telling her girlfriend to look at her. The asari couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when she didn't want to, how could she be so…impudent, shepard cared- CARES so much about her and what they had just did in the bedroom was even more of a commitment of her love. And yet, looking into her eyes still scared the asari, "Liara." Shepards voice boomed throughout the running car, making Liara jump, immediately regretting it when Shepard became even more suspicious with the furrow of her brow.

This time Liara looked at Shepard, quickly entranced by her eyes. "Yes?" Liara gulped. _She knows I know!_… but the blonde eyes softened, her slightly calloused hand covered Liaras thigh. "I did not do that, okay? Don't you trust me?" Shepard said slightly squeezing Liaras thigh. The asari shoulders slumped over and she became weak, even if Shepard was a killer, she could always calm Liara down. The asari did feel guilty though, one for snooping through shepards things on a jealous impulse and also for not believing her lover.

Liara nodded, "I do, Shepard. It's just a little freighting discovering something new about your significant other that could possibly send your relationship into a downward spiral…I do not know if I trust the girls around here, however I do know I can trust you." The blonde didn't know this but Liara was actually making herself feel better than she was making herself , but it worked for both of them none the less.

Shepard smiled, "Good. You know I would never hurt you, I love you, and there's no one else that I'd rather be with."

Liara grinned, her beautiful blue lips, surrounding that white, smile. She couldn't help herself, she loved Shepard very much. In her eyes Shepard was a saint, especially when she spoke to Liara, because every time she did, it was always something that made Liara feel like she could do anything. "I love you too." The asari whispered. "No matter what."

Tori sighed, "Okay now that that lovey stuff is over, can we please get to school?"

* * *

Liara didn't know, but she was pretty sure Miranda was somewhere around the school. Although, Liara could have probably went to someone else for information on Shepard, she highly doubted that anyone would tell the truth, let alone know it. She knew Miranda was a reliable source, but she couldn't possibly know about what Shepard did back on earth in Britain, unless Shepard told her. Which would be a little strange to the asari because why wasn't she told? She WAS and IS shepards girlfriend. Her very, SERIOUS, girlfriend.

She could always just go to Shepard for answers, but she was pretty sure if she did, there would be hell to pay, Shepard did have a very short temper. And while liara KNEW she wouldnt harm her, she would be very upset and do something dangerous, and the asari couldn't carry that burden.

The car ride was longer than usual, for liara that is. When they dropped tori off, Shepard pretended that everything was normal, which to her, it was. She would speak to liara like she normally would, joke around, flirt and just talk, little did she know liara was thinking about how many times she has just talked to her while harboring this secret like it was nothing. Once they arrived at the school liara gave Shepard a hug and scurried off, she felt a little pang in her chest when Shepard genuinely frowned at her, but liara had to find out the truth and she needed to find it out now.

The little asari briskly walked to biotics 101, that was the only class she had with the Aussie, and for the rest of the day liara didn't even see her, it was perfect, except Shepard was also in that class. Liara figured she would head there early before Shepard so she could speak to Miranda without causing anymore suspicion. A leap in her step she basically charges through the double doors to the gym, to her utmost joy, she saw Miranda training with shi'ara. Oh yeah…never mind, another couple of people who hated her, with the feeling being mutual.

She took a deep breath before hugging her books to her chest and approaching the girls. As she began to walk toward them, liara caught shi'aras eye, she could have sworn she saw a smirk on that blue face, Liara felt the urge to roll her eyes as they stopped combating and looked at her, arms folded and a defiant look on their face.

Liara could almost feel her inner Shepard coming out, but she detained it, it would be so much easier for everyone. "Hello Miranda, shi'ara." She greeted charmingly.

"Well…look who it is," shi'ara smirked, liara rolled her eyes- she tried, she really did. Obviously they didn't know who liara was now. "Where's your girlfriend? Or wait, are you hooking up with Kai still?"

Liara smiled, "Well, shi'ara. If it is any of your business, I am with Shepard and was never romantically involved with Kai, but I would ask you just exactly who you were romantically indulged with, but I do believe class will be starting in twenty minutes so I am afraid you wouldn't have enough time to name everyone…not including Shepard and I of course."

Shi'ara eyes widened and this time, liara smirked. "Y-you pureblood bitch!" The asari marched pass liara making sure to slam into her shoulder.

"And yet, shepards still mine." Liara hollered back with a chill of victory running over her. She never knew Shepard could have such an effect on her, a positive one at that. Miranda twitched at that, when liara had unintentionally said it directly to her. The asari couldn't help but feel a little bad for insulting shi'ara and Miranda without even meaning to, but they both had it coming nonetheless.

"Well? What is it? I don't have all day to fraternize, I have to practice." Miranda stated coldly, her ice blue eyes staring daggers at the young asari. Liara hadn't spoken to Miranda since the whole shabang with her showing up on her front porch, the entire gym became awkwardly stuffy as liara remembered the encounter. "Ugh," Miranda groaned, turning on her heal. "I don't have time for this bloody crap."

Liara snapped out her trance, and leaped for Miranda's wrist. "Wait! I um…" she let go of the girl before her arm was chewed off. "I-I have a question…about Shepard."

Miranda shook her head with a snort, "Are you serious t'soni? Why the bloody hell would I even want to talk to you? You broke Shepard and I up." She paused, letting the guilt sink in for liara. "You couldn't have possibly come to a worst person."

Liara bit her lip, "Miranda please, this is important to me. And while I do feel bad for your relationship with Addison coming to a more than unsavory ending, I need your help" liara pled.

Miranda tapped her heel, "Fine. But make this quick."

Liara almost exploded with joy, "Thank you so much." But then became more serious. She took a deep breath, thinking about how to prepare her first sentence. "So…you and Shepard were VERY close…s-so I could imagine that she would share everything with you, correct? Even her past."

Miranda walked over to the bleachers to take a seat with liara in tow. "No, not really." Miranda let out a long sigh, recalling the memories of things Shepard had told her about her past, which wasn't much but the things she said were insane to say the least. Liara sat down beside her anxiously as she waited for the girl to continue. "She would always be so...secretive and when I did find out something about her she would always deny it and I would have to yank the truth out of her."

Liara looked down at her feet, "I see…I am afraid I have had the same dilemma, but what I wanted to ask you was, has Shepard ever killed anyone?" Liara kept staring down at her feet when Miranda shot her an incredulous look.

"I…um…" Miranda uncharacteristically stuttered, "Yes…" the girl heard liaras breath catch. "Multiple times…she…the rumors are true-most of them. Shepard use to be a part of a very, lethal, gang. She killed a couple of people and did things she's not proud of. I shouldn't be telling you this, it's not my place."

Liara regained her composure, "…I suppose I should thank you, with you being on Kai lengs side I didn't think y-"

"What?" Miranda's neck snapped to the caught off guard asari. "I'm not on the bloody fools side."

Liara furrowed her brows, "But that's what he told Shepard and I-"

"Look, Liara. I have to admit, as much as it kills me to..." Miranda lookec down at her hands. "I want you and shepards relationship to work out, I don't hate Shepard or you, I just was upset that Shepard didn't love me like she loves you anymore, I still care about her and love her, so as long as she's happy so am I..as cliché it is to say."

Liara couldn't help but smile, "Now I see why Shepard took interest in you as a partner." The asari stood up. "Thank you again Miranda, your help is very appreciated." With a nod, Liara turned toward the gyms exit and began to take her leave.

And for the first time, Miranda smiled at Liara. "You're welcome."

Once out of the gymnasium, Liara began to speed down the hall to the auditorium to find Shepard. She didn't know what she was gonna say, or if she was going to say anything at all, all she knew was that she was in love with a serial killer. And yet…Shepard made her shiver with delight now more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay firstly, liara was acting more than abnormal. More than usual given her undeniably cute yet, awkward demeanor. Was this about what happened in the car? No, _Uh-oh_, did her breath stink? Shepard coughed in her hand and smelled it-minty, with a hint of chocolate from the protein bar she just devoured moments ago. She shrugged, it wasn't her breath, did she smell? Shepard lifted her right arm pit and took a long deep breath, "Old spice", citron. To be exact. Shaking her head obviously confused to why her girlfriend was acting so strange, Shepard continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the spectators that just watched her do her, "hygiene check-up." That settles it, it has to be what liaras read in the car, and in that case. Oh shit! Shepard booked it down the hall to find liara, where was she going? _Where did liara go?! Damn it!_ She was in a rush this morning too! Shepard wanted to trip herself for being such an idiot and letting the Asari wonder away. _Okay, let me think. Where would liara go? She has this scary, new, info about her girlfriend but, she doesn't know if it's true or not. Knowing liara it's probably eating away at her, she has to know everything, how could she find out?..where could she get info about me? The office! _Shepard picked up the pace full fledge breaking her neck to get to the office where her files were. _Wait_! She came to screeching halt, using the nearest wall to stop her completely. _They would never let her in the files, idiot._ Shepard, completely tired and sadly out of ideas quicker than she would have liked, panted, laying her head against the cold brick wall.

"Shepard." Shepard whipped around and stared down at the Asari. Just the Asari she was looking for. Liara blinked at her. "Were you looking for me?"

Shepard took a moment before answering, should she lie? She felt the urge to lie, but she didn't. "Yes, I was actually, where were you?"

Liara shuffled on her feet awkwardly, "Yes..about that, I was uh...at the auditorium." _Should I confront her? She's my girlfriend we must be honest with each other. _ Liara took a deep breath, "...Shepard I need to speak with you about what happened earlier in the car, I am concerned and need to hear the truth." Even though I read the truth in your personal journal, didn't believe you when you told me what was going on, and went behind your back to talk to Miranda.

Shepard bit her lip. What would she do? Tell liara what happened in her past and hope for the best? Hope that liara wouldn't leave her? Hope liara wouldn't hate her? "Right," Shepard sighed running a hand through her blond locks. "I have some explaining to do, I suppose you deserve to know the truth, and I know hiding it from you was the worse thing I could've done." Shepard began to walk down the empty hall, she was sure the bell had rung, she didn't remember, but if it did she had made liara late and that would probably fuck up her perfect attendance.

"I fucked up a lot when I was younger, and on earth." Shepard said shoving her hands in her pockets, peering up at the ceiling or anywhere but liaras eyes. "I use to run with this gang called the "tenth street reds." They didn't fuck around li, so...by association I didn't either." Liara nodded along, trying to be supportive and as understanding at possible. "I made mistakes liara, I'm not perfect, I'm real. I did shit I don't like to admit.

The worst thing I've ever did was kill people. Innocent souls, some not. I did what I had to."

Liara felt herself go weak. "How many?" She can't believe she had the audacity to ask. Word vomit.

"More than I can remember." Shepard said quietly.

Liara nodded, "You know, this doesn't change the way I feel about you. It's wrong, very wrong, but I don't know that Shepard, I didn't know that Shepards lifestyle, I can't begin to judge the past without living it for myself. I know that when you're out in a situation where you feel trapped and useless and vulnerable, you can't help but do things you're bound to regret later on down the road. But that's why you never look back Shepard, you just keep going and eventually..." The two come to a slow pace until they completely stop to look at each other, "you find a way out of that corner, and you either take the chance out or you stay there forever. And you...you got out. Not because you someone forced you out but because you were strong enough to take that leap on your own terms Shepard."

Shepard shook her head, with an unimaginably, shocked look on her face. She grabbed liaras face and brought it closer to hers, pushing her back against the locker in a fiery kiss. _God, how fucking sweet is she? _Liaras eyes drifted closed as she was overwhelmed with love. Overwhelmed with passion and appreciation that could make a star fall from the sky. They let go of each other each other's eyes never leaving each other's, they were watery, but not from sadness.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Shepard cried. Cried. Shepard. Liara couldn't believe it. She wiped away the tear and let them dry on her hands she had a feeling that this moment should be savor es as Shepard would never show so much emotion like this again.

"You're welcome, I am always here for you, Shepard. Because it's going to be hrd to get rid of me."


End file.
